At Goode High
by daughter of percabeth1999
Summary: Both of them thought only monsters were their biggest problems in life. Neither of them knew high school would be tough. My vesion of Annabeth moving to Manhattan and Surprising percy by joining goode high. I don t know how to write summaries but the story is good. Sluts and all. My first Fanfic EVER!
1. Surprise!

A/N- This is my first fanfiction ever. Plz review if any mistakes are made….

Annabeth's POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Well I didn't need the alarm clock to wake me up. I hardly had my sleep. I was excited to see Percy.

I moved to Manhattan to look over the architecture at Olympus (It was brutally destroyed again after the 2nd giant war and I am actually glad it happened. Now I could put in some Roman architecture into it.) and to be close to my boyfriend. Being close to him made me feel safe .After our little trip to Tartarus sometimes fragments of it appeared in my mind and I would just freeze at the spot and start sobbing and blabbering that someone or _something_ was going to take Percy away and all. Even though I Iris Message percy every day, I was really eager to see percy face to face.

I wore a grey t-shirt with an owl printed on the shoulder, dark blue skin tight jeans, grey converse, and my favorite owl earrings. I packed my bag with some books, my dagger (I found it in tartarus) and my Yankee's cap and left the hotel.

As I entered Goode High, I felt many eyes staring at me. Telling that I wasn't nervous would be a very big understatement. Even though I changed schools every year I still felt nervous on the first day. So without turning my head I made a beeline to the office.

There was lady with brunette hair who looked pissed. And I had to go to her to get my schedule. Wow annabeth, good start!

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase , I am new here so…. Can I get my schedule?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Hm… Annabeth Chase…. Ah! Found it! Here you go" she said and surprisingly in a sweet tone!

" Thanks"

" You said that you are new here right? Go down the corridor and you will find Teressa. She can give you a tour around"

"Thank you, but I know the way here. I've been here many times"

"ok then, Good bye"

"good bye" I wished her as I made my way towards my locker.

As i was on the way to my locker someone suddenly blocked my way. I looked up to see who it was. There was a girl with dyed blonde hair and sprayed tan. She wore really tight crimson red shirt and a white mini skirt that showed a lot of cleavage. There was another girl beside her who i guess was her too wore the same kind of dress except the color of her shirt was magenta.

The girl with the crimson shirt stepped forward " I'm Amber and I am the most popular girl in the school"

"So...?"

She gave me an intense glare "Stay way from the all the BOYS. especially those from the SWIM TEAM!" she screamed before leaving. What the hades was wrong with her?

As i reached the locker i heard all the girls gasp and chuckle and some boys groaning. I turned my head to see who it was. And there he was. His shaggy black hair swept to a side. He became more muscular, leaner and taller and there was my seaweed brain, more gorgeous than he looked in the IM. He was looking the other way and talking to two boys and girls. They looked like his friends. And my brain got a wonderful way to surprise him.

I went to him, his back facing towards me. I changed my voice tone a bit so that he woudn't guess it was me." hey percy, i'm searching for my boy friend , Will you help me find him?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Look Amber go find someone else. I'm busy" he said without even turning to see who it was. And did i really sound like Amber?

"Please percy?"

" Look Amber I... HOLY HADES ANNABETH! WHAT IN THE THE NAME OF GODS ARE YOU DOING HERE!? he screamed as he turned and then hugged me really hard. He then dropped me and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss and made my stomach flutter with butterflys and when we stoped for breathing in air, i finally saw his sea green eyes. The same eyes for which i fell, The sames eyes in which i kept my life in tartarus, The eyes of my seaweed brain...

A/N – So how was the first chapter? Plz review. I wont know the mistakes im making without the reviews . This is my first fanfiction so plz don't get angry if done something wrong! Again plz review. And the next chapter will be published on Sunday or so. Bye...


	2. i get a freeze shot

**A/N- HI GUYS, HERE'S THE 2****ND ****AND THANK TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! I HOPE I WONT DISSAPOINT YOU!**

Percy`s POV

I still can't believe that annabeth is in front of me. How could I not know that it was her behind? How could I think it was Amber? Why was she here? Was there any problem bothering her? All these questions were swirling in my brain as I kissed her. When we stopped for breathing I caught her eyes. The stormy grey eyes staring into mine as if she was remembering everything that happened. They were filled with love and excitement. And before I could stop myself, I kissed her again. This time it was a furious and yet passionate kiss, like we were showing all the love we had for each other in that one kiss. I could hear many girls groaning and sobbing and I could feel some boys smirking. But that was not what stopped us. What stopped us was a really, really loud scream that was worthy of Aphrodite. We turned to see who it was and saw Amber full of rage, glaring daggers at annabeth . She sprinted towards us only to trip with her face slamming the floor ( learn the lesson, don't sprint or even jog while wearing heels!). but she got up and came towards us. "how dare you KISS PERCY?" she asked annabeth as soon as she was in front of us.

"He is my boyfriend and I have all rights to kiss him" annabeth replied with a bit of irritation in her voice. The expression on Amber's face as soon as she said that was MARVELLOUS! I wouldn't trade that expression even for a million dollars. It was absolutely fabulous. She looked like she was star struck. But the expression didn't last long. She then turned to me and raised an eyebrow like she was asking me if she was speaking the truth.

"Yes amber, annabeth is my girlfriend , now if you would like to move out of my way I have classes to attend" I said as I shoved her out of my way.

"Nice to meet you Annie-bell" She said sarcastically as she huffed and stomped her foot before going away.

"So annabeth why are you here? Are you okay? Any problem?" I asked her as we were going down the corridor.

"I just moved to Manhattan to look over Olympus, you know the architecture and all? And as you study in goode high I decided to join here too. And by the way Nico said that he will be joining here soon as Hades wants him to have a normal life not the underworld study life. "

"When did you come!? why didn't you tell me!? And where are you staying?"

"I came last night and and was staying at the hotel at 24th street and I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Percy can I stay at your home? I can't afford to stay at a hotel for the whole school year!"

"Off course you can annabeth. And wise girl give me your schedule let's check what classes we have together " I asked her before she handed me her schedule

SCHEDULE

ANNABETH CHASE

English –

Mathematics – Mr. Groch

Home Room –

Architecture – Mr. Caster

LUNCH

Greek –

Gym – Couch Carter

-X-

By then I was resisting the urge to jump in joy.

"Are you okay percy?" she asked as I was grinning really bad.

"yah! We both have the same classes ecept when you have architecture I have Marine Biology!"

"Wow! Great, Now come on percy lets go I don't want to be late on the first day!"

"But there are 10 minutes more and the class is right there!" I argued pointing at the class a little ahead towards the left.

"Just lets go seaweed brain!" she said before dragging me to the class

Annabeth`s POV

As I entered the class I saw Paul in his chair reading the book and waiting for the class to start.

"Hi " I greeted him as I made my way towards him.

"Hello, Annabeth ! Good to see you after such a long time! And please call me Paul when no one's around "

"Sure Paul"

"Here Annabeth here's your text book . It is the story of Hercules and is translated in greek. I got them specially for percy but as I have an extra take this" he said as he handed me the book

"Thank you very much Paul. And you better keep 2 or 3 more copies in greek as Nico is going to join soon and I feel someone else might also join."

"Oh sure annabeth .Thanks for telling me! Percy you and annabeth sit at that corner beside the window."

"Sure Paul" percy said as we made our way towards our seats.

We spent the all the time talking and then it was time for lunch. Percy was waiting outside the architecture room for me. I packed my bag and pecked him as we left the room and walked towards or lockers.

As I closed my locker after putting my books in I saw every one looking towards the main door. I turned to see who it was. There was a girl with short and choppy jet black hair. Her eyes were Electric blue. They looked as if thunder was rumbling in her eye. She wore a black shirt which read Death to Barbie with a picture of Barbie with an arrow in her head. And then percy shouted " Hey Pinecone Face!" and then Thalia turned towards us. As soon as she saw us she looked surprised and happy. She ran towards us and hugged me.

"Hey thalia what are you doing here?" Percy asked Thalia as we broke apart.

"Artemis send me here to find new recruits as many hunters died in the giant war! What can be more horrible than this. Thank the gods you both are here, hey and Nico will be coming tomorrow. Atleast that's what he told me in the IM yesterday and…..Annabeth what's wrong?" She asked me as I was staring blankly at her . Remember I told you that fragments of tartarus keep appearing sometimes? Well that's exactly what happened . As soon as Thalia said 'giant war ' they started appearing. So basically long sentence short, _**I Froze…..**_

_**A/N- **_**So how was this chapter? I hope Amber`s expression was worth it. That`s the end of this chapeter! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review plZ plz Plz. Bye….**


	3. Meet my friends!

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE IN ANNABETH'S SCHEDULE , HERE THE MISSING ONES –**

**ENGLISH- MR. BLOFIS**

**HOME ROOM- **

**GREEK-MR. FARMER**

**SORRY AGAIN GUYS I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY THOSE WERE MISSED ! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SORRY IF I TOOK A LOT OF TIME TO PUBLISH IT!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORY! HOPE I NEVER DISSAPOINT YOU AND PLZZ KEEP REVIEWING**

Thalia`s pov

As I was explaining percy the reason I was here, I saw annabeth stare at me. I was there at annabeth's 'freeze' movements. She would exactly stare like that and sometimes she also used to break down and start sobbing about percy. My suspicion was confirmed when she didn't reply to my questions.

"Bloodshed, everywhere." She muttered with a little quivering in her voice. My eyes widened as I realized that she was soon going to break down.

"What is she speaking" Percy asked me bringing me out of my shock.

"Quick percy Pull or lift annabeth into the changing room, Quick!"

"But why?"

"Just do it before she breaks down!"

"What!?, breaks down?"

"Just do it before I electrocute you!" I warned him before percy lifted annabeth and ran towards the changing room.

As we ran into the girls changing room a girl got scared looking at percy in the room and threw her P.E shirt on Percy. Percy just dodged it and ran forward . We then let annabeth stand on the floor. As soon as percy gently put down, She started sobbing , sitting down and hugging her knees.

"Percy wiil die, they will kill him" she muttered between her sobs.

"What is happening to her!?, Who wants to kill ME?" percy asked still in confusion.

" Annabeth gets these freeze shots sometimes. Sometimes fragments of tartarus appear in her mind and make her feel as if she's in tartarus the happened a lot of times after the 2nd giant war.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked worry written all over his face like he would die in 10 seconds or something.

"Because you would woory like how you are now." Isaid pointing towards his face.

"Their gonna take percy away!" annabeth sobbed a little harder reminding us that she was here.

"No, Wise Girl , see? im right here." Percy said soothingly and surprisingly annabeth calmed down a lot

"They're Gonna take you away, Don't go Percy, please don't leave me"

"Never wise girl, I will never leave you alone" he said before kissing her.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Percy started to kiss me I felt safe and I became normal coming back to my senses. I joined the kiss and we made out for another minute until thalia stopped us.

"Enough of PDA you two! Percy if you don't remember ,WE ARE STILL IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM AND IM STARVING TO DEATH SO CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE, AND NICO WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" We were in the changing room and percy is in GIRL'S changing room? Way to go annabeth!

" Let's get out of here" I said as thalia and percy helped me up. We went to the canteen and percy directed us to table where there were two boys and two girls having their lunch.

"hi percy, Forgot us as soon as you got your girl huh?" A boys with dark hair and brown eyes asked as we neared the table.

"nothing like that Max , I was too excited after seeing my girlfriend in goode high" Percy replied as we sat down in our places.

"Care to introduce her? " max asked

"Sure, hey everyone this is Annabeth my girlfriend And that is Thalia. Annabeth, Thalia, this is Max" He said pointing to the dark haired boy, "Sydney, Max's girlfriend" she haid red hair like Rachel`s but her eyes were honey in color "Jake" he had trimmed sandy brown hair and black eyes "and this is Ziona, Jake`s girlfriend"he finished pointing towards a girl with straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

" Hey you forgot to introduce Chelsey" Max pointed out.

"you are right but I didn't introduce her because she isn't here" Percy reasoned.

"Who is Chelsey?" I and Thalia asked simultaneously.

"She is one of us but she didn't come today"

Just then my rival Amber came towards our table. "hey Percy wanna have lunch with me?" She asked seductively.

"No thanks" percy replied making her glare at us and leave but not before saying " Your belong to me and only me percy".

"Forget her, Percy why did you run into the girls changing room? You know?, you were lucky that it was me in the changing room and there was no one else." Sydney asked Percy

Percy looked Embarrassed but then answered " Annabeth fainted due to too much stress so I and thalia took her there. Sorry for scaring you, thank you for not telling it to anyone and I hate you for throwing your gym shirt on me!" he said the last few words playfully.

"Death breath!" thalia almost screamed. I turned to see where she was looking at. There was a boy near the canteen's door. He wore a black shirt and dark jeans and black converse. He had a skeleton ring to his arm and his skin was so pale that it almost looked white.

"NICO!" percy and I waved and walked towards him.

"Hey guys. And percy before you ask my schedule my dad took care of it. We all have the same schedules except in the fourth period I have geography and Thalia has something related to weather." He said plainly. Such an emo!

"Ok great , come on let's get going we have greek next ." Percy said as the bell rang .

"Ok I'll go get thalia" I said as I went to the table and we four made our way towards our class.

Percy's POV

I was really getting bored in greek class because I knew more than what knew. So I and annabeth started talking about architecture on Olympus. I was not much interested in listening to her. What made me happy was the way she talked. Her eyes lit up when she started talking about architecture, her voice so sweet that I felt like if couldn't hear the voice, I might die. Her stormy grey eyes danced everywhere as she spoke like she was enjoying herself at the same time thinking.

She saw me staring at her "Percy is something on my face?"

"No"

"Then why are you staring at me like that"

"You're the most beautiful girl ever"

"Percy your not bad yourse…" She stopped mid sentence as came towards us.

"As you two put the most attention to me in my class , Percy tell me what was the name of Zeus' mother and annabeth tell me what she gave Kronos to eat in place of Zeus." Can any other question be easier than this question?

" Rhea, sir" I answered

"A stone , sir" annabeth answered. He frowned but then smirked an asked "Annaeth tell me the the names and of the Olympians goddesses and Percy tell me the names of the Olympian Gods.

Annabeth replied "There were six Olympian goddesses namely Hera ,(She said the name with a frown) the queen of gods; Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies ( She said her name with pride); Artemis, the maiden goddess ; Aphrodite, the goddess of love (Was I imagining or there was the smell of perfume suddenly in the room?); Demeter, the goddess of agriculture; and last but not the least , Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth/home (She said her name with respect). But now Hestia is not an Olympian anymore as she gave her place to Dionysus which created unbalance between the Olympians , as there were seven male and five female goddesses ."

And now it was my turn to answer and so I did "there were six Olympian gods. Zeus, The king of gods and the god of sky; Poseidon ( I said Dad's name with pride and a small grin), the god of seas and oceans. Ares ( I said his name with distaste), the god of war ; Hephaestus, the god of forge; Hermes, The god of messengers, travelers and thieves; and Apollo ; the sun god and the god of music, medicine and poetry. But later Dionysus took the place of Hestia an became an Olympian. He was the god of wine."

I expected him to look at me and annabeth dumbfounded and surprise but instead he looked impressed. He clapped his hands and was followed by many others in the class except of course thalia and nico who knew the reason why I could easily answer.

"Very nice , ; You will e getting extra marks in your exams " we gave him an expression that said that we were grateful, Even though we didn't need extra marks. We would however get good marks. As we sat down the bell rang and we four headed towards the gym. As we changed into gym dresses and waited outside for our coach to come, Amber came to me "hey percy , how do you think I look in this dress" she said as she showed it to me. She wore really short blue shorts and a tight yellow shirt that showed her belly button. Before I could say horrible, Thalia replied for me." You lokk like a sick and rotten Barbie doll who does not have enough money to buy clothes to wear short clothes which are maybe the clothe you bought 3 years ago" She spat showing her death to Barbie shirt to Amber. And believe me after so many years I got to see the expression I wanted to see on Ambers face. And that expression was fear! My day couldn't be any more Awesome than this! Or so I thought…..

**A/N – HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? FAST UPDATE RIGHT? THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO! PLZZZZZ REVIEW! BYE….. **


	4. Chelsey gets doubtful

**A/N- THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! IT IS BECOZ OF YOU PEOPLE THAT I HAVE THE INTEREST IN CONTINUEING THE STORY. HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT YOU! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SORR FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

Annabeth's POV

When I saw amber flirting with percy I wanted to smack her brain off her head! But thalia put her hand on my shoulder . She gave me a look that said ' I`ve got this' and then after sometime….. let`s just say amber wasn't a happy with the 'chat' she had with thalia.

"Your awesome!" I said as thalia turned to me.

"Why, thank you dear!" she replied like an old lady.

Just when I was about to tell her to shut up I heard coach carter blow his whistle.

"Silence everybody! We have two new teachers who will teach you sword fighting and archery! Yes you heard me right! We will be doing sword fighting and archery for some time!" he shouted . I, thalia, nico and percy looked at each other and grinned like maniacs. I swear I saw some kids starring at us like we ate a squirrel and now don't ask me how I knew someone would look at us like that if we eat a squirrel cause I have no idea myself. And then I saw I guy and he winked at me he came a little closer and whispered to me "Leave that stupid Jackson. He is not worth getting such a smart and beautiful women like you. And even if you decline me, you will have no choice but love me." I glared at him "He is worth more than me. He saved your ass and actually everyone`s over here, twice, even if you don't know how" I snapped and went close to percy. Percy who was in his own world of grinning didn't notice our little whispering conversation. Just then 2 people entered the gym, who looked a lot familiar. And then Percy said the most oblivious thing " they look familiar!" Seaweed brain.

"duh! Kelp head" Thalia replied for me.

Then I noticed that the 2 people were none other than Will Solace, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin and Clarisse La Rue, the head counselor of the Ares cabin.

"No way" I said

"Are those Clarisse and Will?" Percy asked as if he didn't know it was them.

"I agree with thalia for once. You are a kelp head." It was nico's turn to reply for me.

"This girl here will teach you sword fighting, her name is Clarisse! and this man is Will, and will teach you Archery!" the coach shouted and then murmured something in their ears, pointed toward the wooden swords and plastic bow and arrows and left the room.

"Okay everybody! Today we will start with sword fighting and then move to archery!" Clarisse started "Can I have a volunteer!?" Her voice sounded a little irritated as if she had no interest in teaching this. Hmm…..

Well, as soon as she asked for volunteers I and Percy lifted our hands. (Thalia was only interested in archery and nico didn't want to volunteer) As soon as she saw us her eyes widened and she looked pleased to see us. To those who don't know, which is almost everyone, percy and Clarisse became friends or sort of friends after the giant war.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Will and Clarisse shouted together.

" hey Clarisse, hi Will" we replied .

" I didn't know you study here" Will continued

" I joined this year, and today is my first day here. Even thalia and nico joined." I said, pointing towards them.

"Oh hi thalia but what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with the hun…er.. your sister?"

"I will tell you later will!"

"Do you know each other?" I boy who I had a whispering conversation with asked.

"yeah, we are pretty good friends" Clarisse said

"how do you know each other?"

"at a summer camp" percy replied.

" So percy to knows sword fighting?" Someone asked from the group of girls.

"DOES he know sword fighting? HE AND ANNABETH ARE IN THE BEST SWORD FIGHTER AT THE CAMP!" Will and Clarisse screamed together. There were a lot of looks on their (the people in the gym) faces after hearing those. Some looked in awe, some looked in ammazement and some had a look of disbelief.

"If that loser can do it than I am sure I can do it much better!" The guy who I had the conversation with said.

"Just shut up Daniel! You are nothing compared to Percy!" Max and Sydney yelled. Before Daniel could respond Clarisse said "Everyone stop fighting! I Will tell you how to fight with a sword and then we will have duels! Now everyone take your wooden swords!"

"Hey you four don't need to take the wooden swords. Thalia do you wanna do sword fighting?" Clarisse walked to us and asked.

"No , Not at all" thalia replied firmly.

"good, you don't need to do sword fighting then"

" thanks"

"Clarisse you aren't interested in teaching here, are you?" I asked.

"no I am not. But Chiron sent me here because…. Let's just say he is checking out this place. And you four being here just increases his interests." She muttered the last words to herself but we could hear it.

"what do you mean by 'checking out this place'?"

"THAT is a surprise!"

"What is the surprise?" percy asked

"seaweed brain, it is a surprise so she won't tell it to us. I am sure your brain might have rusted for not using it for such a long time!" I said

"oh right" stupid seaweed brain.

"so we can use riptide and all?" he continued

"sure you can. The mist will cover it"

"thanks "

Chelsey's POV (**A/N- HAHA! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT COMING! :P)**

I was so excited to see Percy again! Last year after four months of start of school Percy disappeared to who knows where! Now I heard that he was back at goode high. Ok I had a crush on Percy ever since I saw him at goode high. He was supercool looking and I knew he liked simple looking girls. So I made friendship with him and became like a simple girl, and I actually looked much pretty without the make up! (doesn't mean I hate make up and I stopped wearing it) I told everyone that I will come tomorrow so I could surprise them by coming today. I entered the school during the end of lunch break. I went to the canteen and found Max, Sydney, Jake and Ziona . I frowned when I didn't see Percy near them. I looked around and spotted Percy I was about to call out his name when I saw him putting his hand on a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. He was talking to a guy in all black who looked like he was a living dead. He was pale almost like snow and wore a skeleton ring. Beside him was another girl with jetback hair and electrocuted blue eyes. I mean they literally looked like they were charged with lightning.

They looked like they were really close friends, closer than percy is to me, Which made me frown again but a little more than before. I went to the table where maxand the others were sitting.

"hey guys!" I said as I sat down.

"Chelsey! U said u were coming tomorrow!"Sydney said before hugging me and sitting beside me.

"I wanted to surprise you guys!"

"Well we are surprised" Ziona said mater of factly.

"Who are those three with percy?" when I turned to point at him he was not there.

"Oh you saw them? They are Percy's friends though one is a little more than a friend"

" A little more detailed please!?"

"the girl with black hair was thalia, the guy in all black must be nico, at least that's what they called them and the other girl with blonde hair? that is Annabeth." As soon as he said the word annabeth I remembered how percy used to talk about her. He used to say that Aphrodite was nothing in front of Annabeth, that she is as intelligent as Athena, that even Hades could not separate them, and all stuff like that. I still don't understand why he uses the names of all Greek gods and gets good marks in only greek. Anyway , he used to talk so many good qualities of annabeth that we believed that she isn't even existing and she was just a part of percy's excuse to stay away from the girls. Now here was max, telling me that there is a girl named annabeth. To confirm my suspicions I asked "Percy's girlfriend?"

"yes chelsey, Percy`s girlfriend."

" Um I have greek next good to see you guys bye." I blabbered and went to the back of the school and broke down. I cried for not more than two minutes. I regained my composure washed my face and went to my greek class. As I was going to the class I heard someone saying " Percy lifted….beth….ran….change…room….she….percy…..die…. .taken"I couldn't here clearly what they were talking about but as much as I know percy lifted annabeth and ran to the changing room and then something happened. I made a note in my memory to ask my friends about it later. When I entered the greek class I saw percy beside annabeth. I sat in the back and observed percy. He and annabeth were talking to each other. was teaching something about the 'Olympians'. When he saw percy and annabeth talking, he went to them and asked them a few questions and to everyone`s surprise they said the answer like it was nothing and gave a bit extra information on Hestia and Dionysus. And then it was time for gym.

As I exited the changing I saw Amber talking to percy when thalia entered said soething and after the conversation they had I saw fear on Ambers face. I made a mental note not to mess with Thalia. When the coach said about sword fighting and archery percy and the other three were ginning at each other. Then when Clarisse La Rue and Will Solace entered they had a surprised expression on their faces. Then when Clarisse asked for volunteers both annabeth and percy were the only ones who raised their hands. Hm… I got to know that the new coaches knew percy and the others. So does that mean he knows sword fighting too? I asked the coaches and they replied with a scream "DOES he know sword fighting? HE AND ANNABETH ARE IN THE BEST SWORD FIGHTER AT THE CAMP!" I just looked at them amazed. Percy knew sword fighting? Were they talking about the camp percy hardly wanted to talk about? Did percy meet annabeth where he learned sword fighting? Where did he learn sword fighting?

I had all this questions in my mind but then I saw clarrise going towards percy I stalked her.

"Hey you four don't need to take the wooden swords. Thalia do you wanna do sword fighting?" Clarisse said as she reached them.

"No , Not at all." thalia replied.

"good, you don't need to do sword fighting then."

" thanks"

"Clarisse you aren't interested in teaching here, are you?" annabeth asked.

"no I am not. But Chiron sent me here because…. Let's just say he is checking out this place. And you four being here just increases his interests." She muttered the last words to herself but I could hear it and I'm sure even they could.

"what do you mean by 'checking out this place'?" That was the same doubt I had but that annabeth asked it for me.

"THAT, is a surprise!"

"What is the surprise?" percy asked

"seaweed brain, it is a surprise so she won't tell it to us. I am sure your brain might have rusted for not using it for such a long time!" annabeth said. SEAWEED BRAIN?

"oh right" Percy said.

"so we can use riptide and all?" he continued

"sure you can. The mist will cover it." RIPTIDE? MIST? What are they talking about?

"thanks " I am so gonna find out What is between them. Something is going on and I am surely gonna find out.


	5. The fight which ended with revenge

**A/N – HEY GUYS! SORRY, BUSY LIFE. HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER…**

***DING DONG** LE ME OPENS THE DOOR***

**ME: OH MY GOD RICK RIORDAN!**

**RICK: I WILL COMPLAIN TO THE POLICE IF YOU DO NOT WRITE THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: I WILL NOT WRITE THE DISCLAIMER UNTILL YOU PUBLISH HOUSE OF HADES**

**RICK: I WILL NOT PULISH IF YOU DO NOT WRITE**

**ME: YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!**

**RICK: I WILL *SMIRKS***

**ME: FINE! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. HAPPY?**

**RICK: YUP!**

**ME: UGH!**

Chelsey's POV

I SWEAR to whatever god out there that I saw percy`s pen turn into a SWORD!

See, as soon as Clarisse said that percy could use `riptide` or at least that's what I heard, percy took out that pen, the pen which I never saw percy using and when someone asked him a pen he would just say there was no ink or some other nonsense. I thought that he still keeps that thousand years old looking pen because maybe it was gifted to him from a special person( mother or father), or he likes to twirl the pen around his finger. Now, first time I saw percy uncapping his pen only to see it turn into a faintly glowing SWORD!

And then it was annabeth`s turn to remove a dagger. It looked like it was made of bronze too, just like percy`s sword but it didn't glow. First large dogs, then monsters. And now you see your crush with his girlfriend and bronze weapons. Way to start your school! (**A/N- SHE IS CLEAR SIGHTED)**

I ran to Max and Sydney. " guys! Look at percy's sword. It is not the like the others! It is not wooden!"

" Did you hit a head with something?" Sydney asked "look at it! It is exactly like the other swords!" The same problem again. Whenever I told my friend that the large poodle looking thing wasn't a poodle and it came out of the shadow they didn't believe me. When I told them that the tall man they were looking at was a monster, they didn't believe me. And now when I told them about the swords they still don't believe me. But whenever I said something about monsters percy used to feel nervous and pull us away or would say he would e back in a minute and then he wouls come back either panting or sweating or sometimes with torn clothes and bruises. Now that im thinking of it….

" come on now, Clarisse is starting and don't come up with the jokes again chelsey"

"but…..lets go" I knew arguing wouldn't change a thing.

Clarisse taught us the basics. Then we started the duels.

"The first fight is held betwe-" clarisse stoped mid sentence, as Daniel raised his hand.

" Can I fight percy first?"

"ok, the duel is between Daniel and Percy!"

Percy entered the area and stood in the middle. He looked bored as if daniel was a piece of cake. His wooden *cough bronze cough* sword's tip was pointing towards the ground as he leaned on its hilt. Daniel charged. He ran towards percy at a high speed but percy lazily dragged his sword with him one step to the right. As Daniel was at high speed by the time he could stop himself, he was late. He tripped on the tip of percy`s sword and fell to the ground. He got up and looked at percy with a glare. Percy still had the bored expression on his face. Daniel started to attack with his sword an percy just deflected them without moving his sword. He looked like he was tring not to laugh at Daniel.

As percy deflected the blows from Daniel I glanced down at annabeth. She looked bored And then I noticed that Clarisse, Will, Nico, Thalia were bored too. Was percy that good at sword fighting?

Finally annabeth got up and shouted in a really pissed off voice " Stop playing with him we are bored! Get over with him kelp head!" first seaweed brain and now kelp head. Wow percy has a lot of names….. all relating water. Hm…

As soon as annabeth said those words everyone looked at her in shock. Percy was playing with him? Does that mean he hardly showed 5% of his sword fighting skills? Wow!

"Fine wise girl!" Percy replied before lifting his sword of the ground and hitting Daniel on his forehead making him unconscious. He did all this in a second! HE just lifted his sword and hit Daniel and knocked him out! Everyone just looked at him in awe.

"now don't start showing of seaweed brain. Fight me!" Annabeth said

"Good, now this is going to be a good fight." Will and Clarisse grinned evily. "the next duel is between Owl fa….. Er….. Annabeth and Percy!" Clarisse continued. She almost called Annabeth an owl. There is nothing alike between her and an owl. I wonder why she called her that…..

As annabeth and percy entered the arena they ginned evilly. Percy started the offence. He ran towards her and as he neared her he turned a little to his right just at the movement annabeth sidestepped towards the right as she didn't expect him to turn. Their sword and daggers clashed. Wait! DAGGER?

"Max what weapon is annabeth using?" I asked

"a sword. Why?"

"nothing" why can't they see it?

I returned to see the fight. Percy kept defending himself while annabeth was doing the offence. Then percy started he sidestepped just when annabeth was about to attack and caught her wrist and turned it forcing annabeth to drop her weapon. Annabeth just kicked percy on his knee which made percy leave her hand and hold his knee. Annabeth used it as a distraction and tried to attack percy. But percy lifted his sword in defence and continued his fight forgetting about it. It was like as if he was used to this…. He then hit annabeth head with the flat of his sword . annabeth tried to defend herself by trying to attack percy but percy did something impossible. He did a front flip on top of annabeth`s head and landed behind her. As soon as his toe touched the arena, he turned on that toe and started running. No stopping to take balance. Just turned and ran. All of this by the time annabeth could turn. Before annabeth knew, percy jumped on her. Percy`s one hand was behind annabeth in such a way that she wouldn't get hurt when she fell on the ground. His one leg was still on the ground when they were falling which slowed the fall. When they reached the ground Percy knee was placed on annabeth's hand in which the dagger was. His other hand`s forearm was on annabeth's through with the sword placed in such a way that annabeth would get hurt if she turned her head more than an inch.

"I take my revenge." Percy said

"yah making me go crazy for six months by just disappearing, is not your fault but taking out my anger on you, you want to take revenge! Hmf!" annabeth said rather irritated.

"just kidding wise girl" percy said as he got up and held his hand. Annabeth grabbed his hand, got up, put her arm around his waist and started walking towards Clarisse and Will. Then only I noticed the others expression. All of them were dumbstruck. They just looked at him like 'did that just happen'

I came out of that when thalia screamed. "I`ll electrocute you if you don't teach me how to do that 'flip on annabeth movement!" Electrocute? Whaf figure of speech is that?

"It's easy I'll teach you later." Percy replied to her demand. Annabeth kissed percy on the cheek and said "you better teach her Percy. I don't want to loose you again and definitely not the hard way." She whispered the last words pointing towards the ground in such a way that only the group could hear but as I was close to them and being the eavesdropper I am I understood it clearly. LOOSE? AGAIN? I am definitely going to pull out as many answers I can tomorrow at lunch. Percy is mine and only mine. I will do anything for him even if that includes some serious issues…

**SO GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLZ REVIEW PLZZ PLZZ. AND TELL ME SHALL I HAVE A CAPTURE THE FLAG GAME WITH MORTALS AND DEMIGODS MIXED. AND YA SOME MORE DEMIGODS ARE GOING TO JOIN GOODE HIGH. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLZZ REVIE AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! BYE…**


	6. I get some presents

**A/N- HEY GUYS BACK WITH THE CHAPTER! I KNOW IT TOOK A LONG TIME BUT I HAD EXAMS SO SORRY AND ENJOY**

**ASHLEY: ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE ME IN THIS CHAPTER OR NOT!**

**PERCY: ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE HER?**

**ANNABETH: INTRODUCE HER! *GLARING DAGGERS***

**ME: I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! AND ANNABETH STOP GLARING OURI WILL PUT MORE PROBLEMS IN YOUR STORY OTHER THAN DANIEL AND ASHLEY!**

**ANNABETH: NO DON'T! TWO IDIOTS ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO IRRITATE ME!**

**DANIEL AND AMBER: EHM! WE ARE RIGHT HERE AND ARE PERFECTLY ALIVE!**

**ME AND PERCY: OH SORRY! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE LAMP STANDS! ( NOTE THE SARCASM) **

Percy`s POV

"Hi Mom!" I greeted her as I entered my home. "Look who`s here!"

"Welcome back Per…... Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" my mom said as she exited the kitchen.

"Hello Sally! It's good to see you too!" Annabeth said as she hugged her. She was almost family now.

"So how are you Annabeth, how is your work going on, on Olympus?" that was a wrong question my mom asked and then after that lets say we had a nice lesson on Greek architecture .

"Mom! Annabeth is living in a hotel but she can't stay a whole year there and Thalia and Nico don't have a place to stay so can they live in our house?" I popped the question for 2 reasons. One is that I wanted to confirm that mom would let 4 demigods in one place even though it's risky, and even though I wouldn't agree, I wanted Annabeth to stop her 'lessons on architecture'.

"Sure thing Percy! Just don't let any monsters spoil YOUR new house" Forgot to mention, Poseidon (my dad) bought ME a house as a gift for helping him in the giant war and this one was much, much bigger than the house we were in right now in. It was basically a bungalow. It had almost 14 or 15 rooms! When I asked my dad why there were so many rooms he just grinned and said "you will need them later. Believe me I know" I still keep wondering why I would need 15 rooms! The walls on the outside of the house ware a shade of green, blue, and gold. The architecture on the outside was unbelievable. The Best part was the carvings around and ON the main door. There were carving of me, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Grover(had his fake feet on), Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Tyson, Chris, Clarisse, Will, The Stolls, The twelve Olympians, Hades, Hestia, Mrs. O'Leary, Rachel and Chiron (he was in his wheel chair mode). It was a photo we took after the giant war. My dad told me the architecture credit goes to Athena. When I asked him why Athena helped he said that she was showing her gratitude towards me for saving her daughter. The news about my house and it having one of the best greek styled architecture came in news papers but my dad took care that they don't see the word Percy Jackson and the picture of the house properly though people can see how my house looks in photos and directly. I didn't want people to ask me questions about my house so that why I told my dad to put mist on it. Chelsey though asked me questions about the mansion but I just told her to forget about it and ignored her questions. Maybe the mist was not properly put. Well the main thing is I totally forgot to tell this to Annabeth. And did I tell you that Poseidon and Athena are not that big rivals anymore?

"Wait a second, mom are you letting us stay in the new house?" The point is I would have shifted into the new house but didn't because mom said that I would feel alone in such a big house and when I asked her to come with me she said the house is too big for just two people or three people. I know we are 4 (me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico) but the house is still too big.

"yes Percy"

"but you said-"

" Percy 6 people can`t stay in a small house like this"

"Sally if it's a problem of space then we will leave" Annabeth said

"No need Annabeth! Percy has a bungalow for himself and you are going there that's it. Percy is big enough to take care of himself and you are going to need more no. of rooms later" she muttered the last part to herself but I could make it out.

"Thanks Ms. Jackson!"

"Thanks mom! I thought I was never going to enter that house!"

" Percy where are Thalia and Nico?"

"They said they were going to IM Artemis and Hades, To inform them that they are safe and with us.

" Hey Ms. Jackson." Nico and Thalia said as they entered.

"Talk about the Devils and the Devils appear" I muttered and got a glare from my mom and a stifled smile from Annabeth.

"All of you wait here I'll pack my bag and come down in minutes" I said before leaving to my room.

Annabeth's POV

I soon as Percy left upstairs Sally started talking to Thalia and Nico. I was thinking only about one thing. What was Sally talking about Percy having his own bungalow? I am going to ask him about that later…..

"I`m ready, let's go!" Percy said as he came downstairs. We told our goodbye's to Sally and jumped into Percy`s NEW Prius. A gift from Apollo and Hermes to him. Advantage of impressing the gods! It was of course sea green with stickers of waves on the sides and a trident on the front. I don't understand What`s wrong with Percy. Always something relating water. If I got a car I really, REALLY wouldn't put stickers of monument on the sides And definitely will not put An owl on the front.

" Percy what was your Mom talking about having your Own bungalow?" I asked followed by Thalia and Nico who nodded in a way that said 'you stole the question from my mouth'

"Um.. Sorry Annabeth…sorry guys. I forgot to tell you." He said and told us about the Bungalow. By then my eyes were wide.

"My mom did the architecture? How is it Percy? Tell me!"

"IT IS FANT…. See for yourself!" he said and smirked. Great now I had to wait till I reach there.

After what seemed like a millennia Percy spoke "we are here!"And we all got out of the car.

As I saw the house I was STARSTRUCK!

" So how is it? Percy asked. I didn't reply. I wanted to yell 'it`s amazing, fabulous, fantastic, mind blowing, unbelievable, Super duper awesome' but I didn't. I was too busy looking at the carving on the main door. It was an exact copy of the photo we took after the giant war ,just that we all weren't in the shade of green blue and gold. I froze. Not because of my remember Tartarus and giant war thing. I froze in amazement. This was one of the best architectures I've ever seen! A shake pulled out of my shock.

" Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked with worry over his face. I looked around and noticed that Thalia and Nico too had worried expressions on their faces.

" I'm fine guys! Percy .YOU.!" I said and hugged and kissed him. I was going to kiss him longer but Thalia and Nico screamed "ew! Stop your PDA!"

"Let`s get our stuff and move in" Percy said he`s cheeks still red. We got our bags and walked towards the main door. Did I tell you that the door looks Fabulous? I and Percy were standing right in the middle holding hands in the carving. Our carvings were right on the door. Percy took out something from his pocket which looked like car keys. He pressed a button and our car got locked and then he clicked another button and then the main door which had the carving of me and Percy opened. When it opened it looked like as if me and Percy were not there in the photo but when you look at the door, it was like Percy and me were the only ones in the picture. It was perfect!

We entered and yet again I was star struck! The house was _so_ awesome. There were 3 floors in the house. Ok, I`ll call the first floor 'A' , second floor 'B', and the third floor 'C'. We were right now on 'A'. there was no furniture And the walls were not painted. To the right was the kitchen and the stairs. To the left was a room with a golden door! And beside it was a room with a black door with gems like rubies and diamonds around it. We glanced at each other and everyone was having the same thought 'let's see what is in the golden room. (Percy didn't ever look inside the house so even he did not have any idea what that was). We pushed the door and what we saw, you wouldn`t believe. Actually you would. It was a direct way to OLYMPUS! Right in front of us was the narrow stone pathway which led to the markets of Olympus which now I was redesigning. If Thalia was still afraid of heights she would have fainted but she luckily isn't afraid anymore as when she got to know that Jason could fly, she was pretty jealous. She came over her phobia and learned to fly. Now she isn't afraid of heights.

We four ran towards the throne room to thank our parents for all this. In the way, all the minor gods, Satyrs and other people who were working on constructions waved to me. When we entered I saw That some gods were grinning and some were scowling. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis and Apollo were grinning. But Hermes, Hades, Ares , Hera, Dionysus And Hephaestus were the ones scowling. Hestia just smiled warmly at us.

"Hey dad" Percy, Thalia, Nico told their dads

"hey mom" I said to my mom

"Lord Zeus, Lord Hades…..Lady Hestia" We addressed and greeted every god there. I forgot to mention. We give them respect because they are family not because they are in power. If Percy and I together fight against them we will win easily without any powers! Think about with powers…No Annabeth they are parents.

"Why did you come through the golden door? There was a black one right beside it!" Hermes and Hades asked.

"Shut up bro!" Apollo said "Thanks for choosing the golden door you guys! If you are wondering, we had a bet on which of those two doors you would choose and we won!" He said pointing at the grinning people. " Hermes and Hades are just upset that they had to give each of us 300 drachmas."

"Um,…. Dad we came here to thank you for the house and Lady Athena, Thank you very much." Percy started.

"Yes mom Thanks a lot. Those carvings were one of the best I have seen! Thank you lord Poseidon! I have only one doubt, Why are there so many rooms in the house?" I thanked and asked.

" T-"

"Council Dismissed, all the gods can get back to their work" Zeus interrupted Poseidon. Then there were some flashes of light and the people left in the throne room were Athena, Poseidon, Hestia and us. Nico and Thalia went to talk to Hestia while we went to the gods who were now reduced to human size.

"You will get to know in time why there are so many rooms .Hardly a day or two." Poseidon said. "Your house is not painted because I thought you would select which room you want to stay in and paint the room according to your wish." Athena continued.

"Awesome!" I and Percy shouted together then looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Percy, Annabeth, take these four cards" Poseidon said giving us the four cards. Two of them looked liked normal debit cards. The other two also looked like debit cards but they were made of gold.

"These two cards" Poseidon said pointing towards the normal debit cards "are normal debit cards except the fact that the money in it is infinity like the one you got in lotus hotel when you were twelve" I and Percy glanced at each other "and these two cards" he said pointing towards the golden ones " are like debit cards for drachmas and if you are wondering why Hermes and all were sad just because they had to give 300 drachmas even though they are super rich then understand that it`s not about money but that they lose respect." Poseidon answered the question in my mind. And then Percy jumped and hugged Poseidon and said thank you and that he is the best dad ever and I could say that Poseidon`s eyes were filled with joy and pride. I wanted to hug my mom too but I held myself back as I knew my mom would just feel embarrassed that I did that.

"Percy I`ll just check on the work on Olympus" I said and walked out of the throne room. As I was walking in the streets, I hit someone and felt that person embrace me in a hug. I looked up to see who it was and there she was, My mom ,with the same joy and pride in her eyes that Poseidon had.

"You know me well Annabeth"

"I guess, I do"

"do you know where that black door beside the golden one leads to?"

"Yeah, I guessed it. The underworld, but where in underworld I don't know."

" it directly leads you to the main door of the throne room of Hades outside which Cerebus is still waiting for you to complete the promise of playing with him." That was enough to make me guilty. I was so going to complete that promise now.

"I am so proud of you Annabeth, Take this chain," she said handing me a platinum chain with an owl on an olive tree pendent "it will increase your powers of fighting and thinking to those of a minor god. Percy is going to get one too. And don't let The Stolls get your cards." The Stolls? How will they take the cards if they are not here? " The cards were given to you to buy furniture of your wish, buy paints of which ever color you want for your house and all other stuff. Use them wisely my child. And Annabeth" she said leaning closer "sorry and thank you for everything Annabeth. It Is because of you that my pride has returned to me. The Athena Parthenon has returned to me. By the way, you have such long hair that I haven't seen in a long time in Manhattan, other than her. Beautiful hair you have. Tells me you think so much, that you don't have time to cut your hair." I just giggled a bit. See I never cut my hair from when I was seven. I was too lost in my own problems to think about my hair much so I had really long hair that almost came to my thighs so I put my pony tail with such technique that it looks like I have hair only till my chest. Percy says that he thinks Aphrodite comes to my room every night and sprinkles beauty on me and that my own self plus that beauty makes me more beautiful than Aphrodite. He loves my long hair and from tomorrow I am going to leave my hair and go to Goode high. No more putting those make hair look short ponytail after my MOM herself said that my hair is nice. But when I am not able to concentrate I will just put a normal pony tail. And also I didn't understand one thing, who did my mom meant when she said 'other than her'. Who was she?

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy and Thalia shout from a distance when Nico stumbled out of a black shadow making me jump. Percy looked like he was in a shock and was covering it with a smile.

"Bye Annabeth , and in the second floor there is a library and the house looks like a bungalow from the outside but is much larger inside. There are many more things inside to see." Athena said and disappeared just as Percy and Thalia reached us. We returned back to the house and as soon as we reached I told Thalia and Nico to wait there and took Percy with me to the underworld to complete the promise I gave to Cerebus. We played with him for some time and as we compared notes of what Athena told me and Poseidon told him. I told him my share and he told me that he too, as Athena mentioned, had got a chain with a trident pendent which increases his powers of water to that of a minor god. Then he told me something unbelievably shocking.

"Annabeth he told me something else too."

"What?"

"He said I….that I…..He said I have a sister"

"WHAT!? You have a sister?"

"She is just 7 years and right now is at camp. My dad protected her all these years from Zeus but now as he himself has sired two children, Thalia and Jason, He revealed Ashley, That`s what her name is, when we were at war. Her mother died at Ashley`s birth and at the time of war my mom adopted her and sent her to camp on the same day I left camp and came back home. Poseidon told my mom not to tell me. This was one of the surprises Clarisse was talking about. My dad said there is one more surprise coming. I am so happy! I have a baby sister Annabeth can you believe it! And as my mom adopted her she is my family! Her full name is Ashley Jackson. Look this is her" He said giving me a picture. In the picture there was little girl of seven years in front of the Poseidon cabin with the same sea green eyes and unruly hair that Percy had. She was like the seven year old Percy with long hair….as long as…. As long as MINE!

"Her hair….." was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Annabeth remember you said that another girl Athena didn't mention clearly who too had long hair? She meant Ashley my sister. I don't know why but our hair grows fast. That is the same reason mom tells me to have a haircut once in three weeks. Must be some `Children of Poseidon' thingy." I just kept looking at the picture. Her hair was plated into a six strand braid and was decorated with flowers. She looked so pretty and cute that only the thing that she resembles Percy disapproved my doubt of her being a child of Aphrodite. I came out of my trance when Cerebus barked signaling us to play with him.

We played for some more time and came back to meet two annoyed children of bid three, Thalia and Nico, one Sitting/floating in air and the other sitting on a chair of bones.

"WHAT took you guys so long?" They asked in unison.

"We went to play with Cerebus, and do you know that Percy has a silind?" I replied and asked.

"WHAT ?!" They both screamed together. Thalia lost concentration on the wind and fell to the ground. Nico too lost his concentration and his bone chair trembled and disjointed resulting in Nico falling on his back their expression was the third best expression I had seen today. We told them everything. They nodded but still looked shocked to the core and their mouths were still open.

"Close your mouths before dragonflies enter" Percy said making them close their mouths and glare daggers at him. If looks could kill…..

"Come on now guys, we have a large mansion to explore" I said

A/N : SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS , I GUESS I MADE UP FOR THE TIME BY POSTING THIS CHAPTER. ITS LENGHTIER THAN THE REST. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS. WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER SOON. KEEP REVIEWING. BYE…..


	7. Exploring the house

**A/N- TO MR. AWESOME: I KNOW THIS STORY IS PREDICTABLE BUT AFTER READING SO MANY FANFICS, I WANTED TO WRITE ONE LIKE THAT. AND TO TOP IT OFF THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER AND I AM WRITING OR TYPING THIS TO TEST MY OWN SKILLS SO PLZ CO-OPERATE. IF DISRESPECTED YOU IN ANY WAY PLZ FORGIVE ME.**

**PERCY: PLZZ FORGIVE HER…**

**ANNABETH: YEAH, FORGIVE MY DAUGHTER PLZZ…**

**A/N- TO ALL: THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUOS FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING… ALSO FOR THE ADVISES. I NOTICED THERE ARE MANY SPELLING MISTAKES IN THE CHAPTERS BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BETTER…**

Nico's POV

When Annabeth told me Percy has a sibling I was amazed. Percy was jumping like as there was fire under his feet. I couldn`t do anything but keep staring at him. When Annabeth told that Percy had A sister of 7 years all the other details Percy started dancing. After some information about their power increasing weapons and super debit cards me and Thalia`s mouths were Wide Open. After Percy made us shut our mouth and glare at him and Annabeth stopped us we started looking around the House.

Annabeth`s POV

When we were about to start looking around the house there was a flash of light and Hestia appeared in front of us.

"Lady Hestia" We bowed And greeted.

" Rise, Saviors of Olympus" She said and we did as told.

"I know you are wondering why I am here. I just came here to make some changes." She said before the whole house shined.

When the light died down the house didn't look like how it was a while ago. There were spiral shaped stairs attached to the left wall leading to the second floor, third floor and the terrace. Just beside the stairs was a room of which the door was open. It had weapons, lot of celestial bronze and imperial gold and some other demigod stuff inside it. Beside the stairs to the north wall was a large glass door with curtains leading to the backyard which looked really beautiful. There were trees surrounded by beautiful flowers. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden with some gold fish inside. I was pretty sure the fountain was for Iris messaging. To the right wall were four doors. The golden door leading to Olympus. The Black, gem decorated door leading to Underworld, a room leading to the sword fighting arena and a wooden door which looked like the door of the big house at camp.

We four looked at each other and an understanding passed between us. The door lead to camp and we were so going to go there. When Thalia reached for the door to open it, Hestia flashed in front of us.

"Not now saviors, you shall go there later. Just forget about this door for today. And Perseus You shall not go to camp to meet your sister today. " She said and flashed the away. Then only did we notice that there was a lock to the wooden door. I could have sworn it wasn't there a while ago. I looked at Percy and he looked really sad. I could understand. He wanted to go to camp as soon as we complete looking around. I just laced my fingers into him and pecked him. "it's okay Percy. We will see her soon" I promised him.

We continued to look around. To the left wall a little away from the demigod stuff room was a hearth in which fire was burning and an eight year old girl was tending the fire. I wanted to ask her why we were not allowed to go camp but decided against it. She was the god of home. Of course she wanted us to know our new home well.

We went upstairs to the second floor. To the right wall were 6 doors As well as to the left wall. On all, there were 12 rooms on the second floor. The first room on the right lead to a large library. It was too large compared to what the size of the room looked from the outside. I would have stayed in the library if Percy and Thalia didn't pull me out .The first door on the left side lead into the kitchen. The other 8 rooms, 4 on each wall were bedrooms. The bedrooms were connected to each other by doors on either side inside the rooms and had a bathroom each. The last door on the left side lead to a home theatre and the last door on the right lead to an arena for practicing archery. There was a wide space between the left and right walls and I was sure that place was left for putting a dining table. There was another fire place to the north wall in which the fire burned brightly showing the excitement of us four demigods just like the one at camp.

We went up the stairs to the 3rd floor. There were 10 more rooms 5 on each side. All of them were bedrooms just like the once downstairs. 5 bedrooms on each side connected to each other by doors inside the rooms, though there were no connections between opposite rooms and had individual bathrooms. At the end there were two large rooms. When we opened one of the rooms Thalia and Percy gasped while I and Nico said "Whoa".

The room was actually a closet. There were literally hundreds of cloths hanging from the hangers. Formal, casual, beach, party, Greek, Roman and many different varieties of cloths were hanging. Something told me in my mind that Aphrodite did this. If Piper was here…..

We opened the other door and as soon as we saw what was inside, it took all of us plus 3 skeletons summoned by Nico to stop Percy before he crush little Bessie, the Ophiotaurus with a tight hug breaking its bones by jumping into the small pool splashing all the water out inside the pool leaving it with no water.

"Percy calm down!" I yelled. But he being the seaweed brain didn't care.

"Bessie how are you what are you doing here?" he asked it.

"_mooo_" Bessie replied looking scared that Percy will jump on him.

Thalia got irritated and summoned a small blot and electrocuted Percy. Percy came to his senses though his hair stood up. He frowned a bit at Thalia, patted his hair, looked at Bessie and when he saw its expression he frowned but soon smiled and walked towards Bessie. There was a large pool beside Bessie`s pool so he gently lifted Bessie and dropped it into the large pool and then he himself jumped into it.

"_mooo_" Bessie said jumping happily into Percy`s arms.

"Did the gods take good care of you"

"_mooo" _Bessie replied and they kept talking while I, Thalia and Nico watched. After 2 or 3 minutes Bessie suddenly moooed.

"Where?" Percy asked his voice showing curiosity.

"_mooo_" Bessie said. Percy grinned, nodded at Bessie and turned towards us.

"You guys stay here I`ll be back in minutes." He said before going deep into the pool.

"Wait! Percy!" I shouted but he was already gone.

Percy`s POV

I was talking to Bessie when she suddenly said "_There is a door which leads to Atlanta, Your Father`s Palace Percy_" It said.

"Where?" I asked curious to know.

"_At the bottom of this pool. Follow me I`ll show you_" It replied.

I nodded at it, turned towards Annabeth, told them to wait there and hurried into the pool before Annabeth could stop me.

I followed Bessie to the bottom of the pool and saw a Dark sea green and aqua blue colored door. I hurried towards it and reached the door but before opening I turned towards Bessie to confirm whether I was opening the right door and whether it would lead to my dad. It gave me a look that said '_come on Percy, is there any other door at the bottom of pool? I mean seriously! Where could a door totally resembling your dad lead to?_ _I don't understand how a daughter of wisdom being so clever loves you!' _ Wow! Even Bessie can give an expression that says a lot!

I opened the door and what I saw in front of me was, expected. It lead me to the throne room of my dad. My dad was sitting on his throne talking to a nymph. When he saw me, he dismissed her and said "Percy, I see you used the door under that pool" .

"yeah I did. Bessie hear told me about it."

"That's the reason I send Bessie there. I will be taking him back to Olympus. The small pool will not be there when you get back."

Bessie sent a small half-hearted '_mooo_' when dad mentioned that it won't be staying with me.

"That when can I see Ashley?" I asked excited.

"Do not worry Perseus. She herself is going to meet you soon. Now don't waste your time. Go back your friends are getting worried. I guess Annabeth is going to jump into the pool if you don't go." That was enough for me to run back to the door and into the pool.

I swam to the surface just in time to stop 'an almost going to jump into the pool' Annabeth.

"Where in the names of the gods did you goAnd why did Bessie`s pool suddenly vanish?" Annabeth and Thalia asked. I told them about my less than a minute talk with my dad.

"Fine, now let`s go shopping. We need something to eat and sleep on." Annabeth said before we went downstairs. When we reached the first floor we saw that Hestia was still tending the fire. When she saw us, she walked to us.

"As much as I know, you did not go to the terrace. Did you?" She asked

"No Lady Hestia" Nico replied

"It`s ok. There is nothing on the terrace. Athena left that part because she wanted her daughter here to do whatever she wanted on the terrace." She said turning towards Annabeth. As soon as Hestia completed her sentence, Annabeth`s eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I shall be leaving now. Remember saviors, Great deeds lead to great results. You have done deeds not possible by any other demigod and you have your results. That does not mean you will lead a peaceful life from now on. There are many more tests you are going to face. My little brother Zeus does not accept it but Evil forces still roam. Many are still planning to destroy Olympus. There are going to be many twists and turns in your life. Use every moment of your life as happiness cannot remain forever. Don`t worry about all these things now. Perseus I would like to speak with you tomorrow. You and me have something important to discuss about." Hestia said. What did she want to discuss with me? And why does everyone want to take over Olympus Only in MY lifetime? Can`t I have a peaceful life now at least? This is called unfairness unlimited.

We bid our farewell to the goddess and as soon as she flashed out Annabeth turned towards me.

"What this she want to talk with you about?"she asked

"I don't know" I replied. I guess I still put that 'why me?' expression on my face because she sighed, put a hand over my shoulders and pushed my chin up making me look into her stormy grey eyes.

"Everything`s going to be okay, Percy" She said before pulling me into a small yet Passionate kiss.

"Let`s go to the mall now shall we?" I said before we walked out of the house. I locked the door behind me. Then I realized that I hadn't told my mom that I had reached and whatever happened today.

"hey guys, let`s go to mom`s place I need to tell her what happened and I guess she would want to come with us for shopping." I said as we sat inside the car, Annabeth sitting beside me.

"Okay." Thalia and Nico replied while Annabeth just nodded.

"Let`s get going then" I said as I started driving towards my mom`s house.

(line break)

"hi mom!" I said as I entered the house.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth, Thalia and Nico said.

"Missed your mom so much that you already came back, Percy?" my mom asked playfully. I wanted to say 'you wish' but decided against it and just raised my eyebrow. I walked and stood right in front her. I had some questions to ask her afterall.

"Why didn't you tell me about Asley?" I asked. Suddenly my mom`s eyes widened and she looked surprised. She tried to speak but sound came out of her throat. Finally she started to speak.

" ho- who- ash- tell" she was going to speak more but I put a finger on her lip.

"How did I get to know or who told me about Ashley? Is that what you want to know?" I asked. She just nodded her head. I told her about my trip to Olympus and all the gifts I got.

"Power increasing pendants and debit cards with infinite money? Wow! that is saying something." My mom said.

"mom, do you have any photos of Ashley?" I asked her curios to know if there were any others.

"I am sorry Percy but no. Your father told me that you might find one of those photos if I take any, but I have one photo of her though. One second." She told and went to her a minute she came down with a photo in her hand.

"here" she said and handed it to me. I looked at a photo. There was a girl with eyes just like green in color and reminding of waves. She had super long raven coloured hair, unruly, just like mine. Her hair was dressed into a six strand braid and was decorated with shiny clips and flowers. She was the most cutest girl I`ve ever seen. She looked liked my seven year old version with really, really long hair. It was Ashley`s photo. Even though she was born to a different mother she looked like me because me and her had gotten our dad`s genes. People used to say I don't at all look like my would also have a doubt whether I was adopted. Thank you for thinking but NO, I am not adopted.

I gave her back the photo and asked whether she would come shopping with us.

"No I can`t, Percy. I have a lot more work to do. And however Annabeth will help you select everything you want." She said before we said our goodbye`s to her and went shopping.

**A/N- I KNOW IT TOOK A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE. I AM REALLY SORRY. PLZ KEEP REVIEWING AND SUGGESTING. THERE WILL SOON BE PERCABETH SEENS TOO! BYE….**


	8. Ashleys offerings

**A/N- THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO ALLEN FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS. I WILL TRY TO INTRODUCE SUCH A FIGHT.**

**BY THE WAY THERE WAS A SMALL DESCRIPTION MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. IN THE SECOND FLOOR THERE ARE NOT 8 BUT 10 BEDROOMS. 5 ON EACH SIDE. I KNOW YOU GOT TO KNOW THE MISTAKE BUT JUST IN CASE IF YOU ARE AS DENSE AS MY DAD.**

**PERCY: STOP BLABBERING**

**ANNABETH: PERCY OUR DAUGHTER IS JUST CORRECTING HER MISTAKE AND SHE SAID NOTHING WRONG ABOUT THE BEING DENSE PART TOO!**

**ASHLEY: AND SHE INTRODUCED ME YESTERDAY!**

**PERCY: THAT DOES NOT MEAN SHE CAN KEEP BLABBERING!**

**ME : (WISPERING) ON WITH THE STORY! PLZ KEEP REVIEWING. THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE BETTER. CHAPTER UPDATED LATE, SORRY! *LEAVES THE ROOM TO THE FIGHTING DEMIGODS***

**ASHLEY`S POV**

Yay! I get to see my big brother tomorrow! I have heard so many stories about him. He is a hero! Everyone at camp always talk about him. Some say he defeated time and dirt face. Others say he defeated Kronos and Gaia. I don't know which one is true but today Chiron told me that he would tell everything about my brother Percy. From how he came to camp till how he defeated Gaia and also all the stuff he used to do at camp. Many campers/demigods were going to come with me to hear about my brother. After hearing the stories Chiron said that he would decide whether Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Will, Leo, Piper, Jason, Chris, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and I could pack our stuff and go to Percy`s home!

As we all were seated in the Pavilion ready to hear the stories, my dad appeared near Chiron.

"Daddy!" I said running and jumping into his arms.

"My little child has grown tall I see." He said adjusting me in his arms

"Yes I did. I am 1cm taller than before" I said grinning. He just laughed aloud and gently dropped me on the ground. Then he turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, by now you must have heard from Clarisse La Rue that my dear son and his friends study in Goode high. If all the children of the elder gods are together and safe then I am sure some of the campers you have chose to send Percy`s home can go too. Percy is at his new home so there is nothing to worry about their shelter. He knows about Ashley-"

"Dad, could you please call me Chloe? My name is Ashley Chloe Jackson, remember? I have two names and I like Chloe more than Ashley." I requested him.

"As you wish, Chloe." I smiled at him as he started talking to Chiron.

"As I was saying, Percy knows about Ash- Chloe here" I smiled again at that. "as I told him about her a while ago. Chiron I want you to keep an eye on them. Though the house they live in protects them bye not spreading their scent, and they are very powerful, their school is a normal mortal school. There, attacks can happen. There are two children of each elderly demigod." He said eyeing me. "I don't want to take any chances. I forgot to mention, Chiron they came to Olympus a while ago. That is when I told Percy about Chloe. I also…." He started talking about what happened on Olympus. Daddy said something about pendants and debit cards. Debit cards…Hm… A lot of ice cream… Yumm!

"I shall leave now" my daddy said.

"bye daddy"

"I am sure you will love your brother. He is waiting to see you." he said before Chiron closed my eyes as daddy flashed away.

At dinner I went to burn offerings. I burnt some for daddy and then burnt a little more food and said "Percy? Big brother? I burnt some offerings for you. I just wanted to tell you that I will be staying at your house, so I want a room for myself, just beside yours. My friends will also be coming. They say they are your best friends. They say that you and Annabeth are the best. You are my hero. Daddy said you are really powerful." I felt someone blushing. "By the way I am Ashley Chloe Jackson. Please call me Chloe. I am sure daddy forgot to mention the name 'Chloe'." I heard someone say "of course he did." I just continued speaking. "I am looking forward to see you Percy. Ta ta!" I said and just before turning towards my table I heard someone say "I wish to see you too Chloe….little sis." I just smiled and grinned a bit understanding that the person who spoke and blushed was my brother.

Percy`s POV

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and I were in Mc Donald`s. I was just about to start eating when Annabeth and Thalia suddenly gasped while Nico looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked. Thalia just pointed at me. Annabeth said "Percy,… y..you ar..are glowing". I looked at myself and then only did I realize that my body was glowing with a sea green aura. I felt like as if my whole body was at its full energy mode. So much energy that I could lift the sky for 10 minutes without feeling drained out. And believe me, that's a lot of energy.

Then I heard a girl speak in my mind.

"Percy? Big brother?" I heard her say. Was she Ashley? But many people call me brother.

"I burnt some offerings for you. I just wanted to tell you that I will be staying at your house, so I want a room for myself, just beside yours." She must be Ashley.

"My friends will also be coming. They say they are your best friends". Maybe she is talking about Rachel and the others. So, does that mean they are coming tomorrow?

"They say that you and Annabeth are the best. You are my hero. Daddy said you are really powerful." I was blushing. Why does everyone say that I am a hero? I am not so great. Am I?

"By the way I am Ashley Chloe Jackson. Please call me Chloe. I am sure daddy forgot to mention the name 'Chloe'." 'of course he did.' I muttered. He didn't even mention the letter 'C'.

"I am looking forward to see you Percy. Ta ta!" I wanted to say her that I want to see her too so I concentrated and said "I wish to see you too Chloe….little sis." I felt someone smiling and giggling and I knew that she got my message. Then the glow around my body faded.

"That. Was. Weird." Nico said, breaking the silence.

"Not weird, CREEPY" Thalia said.

"What in the name of the gods was that?" Annabeth asked. I told them what happened.

"I thought offering can only be done to gods or minor gods."Thalia stated.

"Maybe it is because of the pendants. They increase our power to that of a minor god, remember?"Annabeth said.

"Whatever the reason is, I am just happy I could hear her. When I tried to Iris message her before, Iris didn't allow me. But now at least I get to know she is coming."I said as I kept thinking about my sister's voice. Think about the sweetest and the cutest voice you've ever heard. Now multiply the sweetness and cuteness 10 times. That might just reach the borders of Chloe`s voice.

"Earth to Percy" Thalia said as Annabeth shook me bringing me out of my thoughts. "what were you thinking so deeply about?" Annabeth asked. Of course, my wise girl is always the first one to ask questions. I just love her for the way she is.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too seaweed brain. Now tell me what were you thinking about." She said smiling

"Nothing, Just Ashley`s voice. It was so sweet."

"Of course it will be. After all she is your sister." I just smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on lets go. I am sure Iris must have transported our beds. Tomorrow, if our friends are really coming we will go with them and do the rest of the shopping tomorrow." Annabeth said as we walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the car to go home.

**At Home**

We started discussing about which room which one should take, and it was decided. We all were going stay in the second floor or floor B. The second and third bedrooms to the left wall were taken by me and Annabeth as the first bedroom was for Chloe. The first two bedrooms to the right wall were decided for Thalia and Nico.

Annabeth`s POV

We then said goodnights to each other and went to respective rooms to sleep. As expected my bed, a wooden study table and a chair, a curtain for the windows, a small bedside table stand with a lamp on it were there arranged neatly in the room. As I requested, my bags and all the other stuff which I left at the hotel were there on the bed. I neatly put them in the closet to the right wall. I put my Daedalus (A/N- SPELLING?) laptop on the study table which was to the northwest corner of the room. The window was beside it. The door was to the southwest corner of the room beside which the bed was. Beside the bed was the table stand. Just beside the closet was the bathroom. There was another 2 other doors. One a little away from the study table to the left wall and the other beside the closet to the right wall, one leading to Percy`s room and the other leading to the fourth room.

I just lay down on the on my bed praying to the gods that I would have a dreamless sleep. But no. I was destined to have nightmares. Why? Simple answer. It is because the fates HATE me.

_I was running through woods, towards the screaming. I just kept running and running until I could reach there. As I came closer I saw a girl. She looked just like Percy. 'Ashley' I thought to myself. She was crying. I ran and hugged her tightly. She just hugged me back and started crying in my shoulder._

"_Th-they took him. They were going to t-t-take me. He c-came in the middle. They just s-sa-said that they knew he w-was going to come f-for me. They said I was br-bro-brought here to be used as a b-b-b-bait to ca-ca-catch him." Who is she talking about? "They caught him, took him aside and spoke with him. He sl-slo-slowly stopped struggling out of their grip in the middle and started listening to them. H-he then nod-nod-nodded and t-turned to-towards me. He just hug-hugged me and told me to t-take care of my-myself and t-to tell y-you that h-he lo-lo-loves you and th-that your sea-sea-seaweed br-brain will be back and a-ask y-you som-something." With a start I realized that she was talking about Percy. What was she talking about? What was happening? Why can`t dreams be more detailed? "He to-told m-me to tell you that he wo-would come o –one day soon an-and take you somewhere and you sh-shouldn`t ask him any que-questions t-till you reach there. He said th-that if yo-your sea-seaweed brain does not c-ome un-under a y-year, h-he w-wants you to kn-know that h-he was fo-fooled by a powerful be-being and that he is so-sorry that he c-cant come. That he w-wants you t-to find someone who has less chan-chances to d-d-d-die and lo-love you m-more than him." How dare does he think I could love someone else? How dare does he think someone could love me more than HIM! "He-he s-said t-that though you are going t-to be angry on h-him, h-he w-wants y-you to not show it o-on me and t-take care o-of me." What? Why will I be angry on him. He is speaking as if he is going to die or something. "He said that if he didn't come under a year, he was sorry for throwing you into trouble. Sorry that he loved you and made your life living hell. That if he wouldn't love you, half of the enemies you have wouldn't be there" She stopped crying and starting speaking fast. It was really difficult for me to understand but I could get it. She then started talking in a hushed voice, I could barely hear. " He said he was sorry to leave you, sorry to love you, sorry to talk to you, sorry to see you. He said if he didn't do any of these, you would right now be smiling, and be having a great life like a normal demigod and not like the life you are having." Oh , I am so killing that seaweed brain once I get my hands on him. How can he think a demigod`s life can be normal. Ok, I accept that we have a tougher life than a normal demigod but that doesn`t count. Ok it might but… Ugh.. Percy! "H-h-he said th-that he w-w-was s-s-sor-sorry t-t-t-t-to d-d-d-d-die." she said and kept on sobbing. I don't know what gave me courage, but I just kept whispering in her ears "everything is going to be okay. Percy said if he could not come and take me somewhere all this is going to happen. IF he could not come." It felt more like I was comforting myself rather than her."_

I woke up. THANK GODS. _What was that dream? Who took Percy ? where did he go? What was happening? Why did Percy- Percy! Is he still here ?_ I was thinking of this as I opened the door beside the study table and entered his room.

My seaweed brain was sleeping. But he must be having a nightmare. His eyebrows were scrunched, he was sweating like crazy. I just ran up to the bed and sat beside him. As I was about to wake him up, he gasped. His eyes shot open and he shouted "Annabeth". He looked around wildly as if he was thinking where he was and started to cool down as he noticed it was his room. He was breathing heavily. He didn't notice me though. I slowly put my mouth near his ear and whispered "thinking about me even in your dreams kelp head?" I asked. I expected him to get shocked and think who it was but what he did surprised me. As soon as he heard my voice he calmed down and his breathing became normal. Without even looking at me, he said "What can I do? You give me nightmares." I playfully punched on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed me.

It was small and sweet first but then it slowly became urgent. We both craved for more. My hand slowly went up his chest and into his hair while his was on my hip. We kept kissing till we both had to stop for breathing.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, don't ever leave me alone Percy, ever."

"I will never if I have the choice"

"I know you won`t. Can I sleep beside you? I am having horrible dreams."

"I was going to ask you the same. I am having nightmares too" he said and pulled me closer so that our legs tangled with each other.

"Goodnight seaweed brain"

"goodnight Wise girl" And with that we drifted to sleep.

**A/N- SO HOW WAS IT? NO EXCUSES FOR LATE UPDATE. JUST LAZY ME. SO READ, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THE DREAM, DON`T . I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I`LL PUT IT IN THIS STORY OR NOT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE DREAM. BYE….**


	9. A Perfect Prank

**A/N- HI LATE UPDATE!**

Annabeth`s POV

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Usually I would wake up to the sound of my alarm clock but waking up to the banging of the door was weird keeping in mind the fact that I was not at camp.

"PERCY! Open the goddamn door! Annabeth`s not in her room!" I heard Thalia's muffled voice. What? I _was_ in my room. I tried to get up but then only did I notice a strong hand wrapped around me. Before Thalia could break the door I shouted "Thalia, don't worry I right here!"

She stopped banging the door. I still couldn't understand how Percy could sleep through that noise.

"What are you doing in Percy`s room?" Thalia asked.

"I came here to sleep with him" I said.

"WHAT!?" Thalia screamed. Then only did I understand what I said. I blushed madly and believe me when I say I was happy that seaweed brain was sleeping and Thalia was outside.

"NO! Thalia, that's not what I mean, I slept BESIDE him. Nothing happened" I blabbered. I heard a Thalia stifling a laugh. Just then Percy got up slowly removing his hand which was on me. Just as I was about to open the door, a black vortex like thing opened and Nico jumped out of it. I screamed in surprise.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again." I glared at him. Well, my screaming made Percy jump out of his bed and uncap riptide. After he noticed us he just recapped his sword.

"Whoa Nico, what are you doing in my room?" Percy asked

"Just wanted to find out what Annabeth was doing in your room." He said blankly. I was really, really happy that it wasn't Thalia in Nico`s place.

"Let`s just get ready we need to go to school" I said as I opened the door and walked out, glaring at Thalia who stood in front of the door. We had some cup-noodles for breakfast. As we walked out of the mansion, I couldn't help but admire the carving of me, Percy and everyone on and around the main door. They were shining just like how the sea shines at sunrise. Of course it was Percy`s after all.

As I was admiring the carvings I heard Thalia gasp. I turned o see what happened. Then I noticed. Where Percy`s Prius should be, there was a green Mercedes. The best part: It didn't have a Trident sticker on it. Believe me, I was relieved to see it without those stickers. There was a note on the car.

_Dear Percy,_

_It`s your awesome cousins, Olympian gods, Apollo & Hermes. We think that our cousin should have a much better car than a prius so here is your gift. Apollo: I actually gift you this for making me win the bet yesterday. I was going to put those wave and trident stickers too, but Hermes was actually a bit angry on you for choosing the door to Olympus yesterday, so enjoy!_

I thanked Hermes for not putting those stickers as we got into the Mercedes and rode off.

AT GOODE HIGH

Chelsey`s POV

The first thought that came into my mind as soon as I saw Percy come out of his Mercedes was 'what the hell'. I have been to Percy`s house many times, knew his parents well and as much as I can say, I didn't know that they were so rich to buy a MERCEDES. I was going to ask him later about it.

They all started walking towards the door and I couldn't help but notice how muscular and handsome Percy looked. He was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and black converse. I noticed that he was wearing small necklace with a trident pendent. I never saw it before. Not even yesterday.

As he walked into the building, he noticed me. I frowned a bit when I saw him put a hand around that Annabeth? Yah! Annabeth`s waist, but quickly covered it with a smile.

"Hi Percy!" I said as he came closer to me.

"Hi Chelsey! How are you?" he asked

"I am fine. I see you have made some new friends." I said looking at Thalia and Nico as I knew that Annabeth was his friend from last year. I saw Thalia and Nico smirk when I said that. I looked at them confused as to why they were smirking. They couldn`t know him before me could they? Like, come on! I know Percy from almost 3 years now. And Percy never said much about any friends he had other than Annabeth. And Percy started talking about Annabeth only 3 or 4 months before he suddenly stopped coming to Goode High. No way they know him before I did.

"Um… Chelsey? Are you listening to me?" I heard Percy say.

"Sorry I didn't. Could you repeat?" I asked as I apologized.

"Well I was saying that Thalia and Nico here are my cousins."

"really? How?"

"Well Thalia is my dad`s younger brother`s daughter and Nico is my dad`s elder brother`s son.

"Any other of your relatives in this school?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't know who was going to nod and say yes.

"More relatives? Who?" I asked not believing him.

"well, many of my cousins are going to join today our tomorrow." _Many of his cousins? How many does he have? _ "Or that's what Ashley said" he said this part softly but I heard him anyways. " Annabeth here is practically my cousin." Percy said.

"What? Your saying that your girl friend is your cousin?" I hesitated saying the word girlfriend.

"Well practically yes. She is the granddaughter of Thalia's step-sister." Percy said smiling sheepishly. My mind was going crazy. How could he love someone who is his close relative and meet her last year? Wait… did he meet Annabeth last year? Or was it before that?

"When did you meet each other?" I asked Percy pointing at all the four.

"Um… I met Nico when I was fourteen." I looked at Nico in shock. He was Percy`s cousin and they met when Percy was in 8th grade? " I revived-" I saw Thalia and Annabeth glare at Percy. _Revived?_ "I mean, I met Thalia when I was Thirteen." He didn't meet his cousins till he was 13? I have a feeling Percy has many family problems. In 10th grade, somewhere around august Percy didn't come to school for two weeks and when he came back we asked him why he didn't come. He looked a bit sad like he lost many things in those 2 weeks but then he just shrugged and said "Well, my grandfather wanted revenge on my family and so we had to… um… fight against him for surviving." I had a feeling he wasn't kidding about the last part but I just left it to that.

"And I met Annabeth when I first came to camp. When I was twelve." That was it. I was ruined. He knew her before me. All my hopes got crushed. _No Chelsey… _I told myself. _ They know eavh other from when they were twelve. You don't know when they started dating._

" When did you start dating?" I asked, trying to be casual. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Annabeth knew I like Percy.

"From when Percy was sixteen. That is on August 18th. Almost a year." Annabeth replied looking at me albeit suspiciously. _Yes! They are not dating from a long time! You have hopes Chelsey._

"by the way, are you interrogating us? You keep asking questions like a news reporter." Nico said. Wow! He actually spoke! I was thinking of a way to answer. I was about to when I suddenly saw Annabeth and Percy wide their eyes. Thalia and Nico were looking at Percy confused and looked in the direction Percy was looking. Then they too widened their and before I could ask what was happening Thalia screamed "DUCK!" _duck?_ Then only did I realize that she meant by the 'bend down' duck. Luckily , I just ducked in time just before hearing a _BLAST! ,_ _SPLASH! _ and a really high pitched scream.

Annabeth`s POV

As soon I saw they those 2 guys, one wearing a blue shirt and the other wearing red having brown hair mischievous looking eyes and upright noses, realization dawned upon me. I guess Percy realized too because he wasn't talking anymore. Nico and Thalia looked at us than behind them and everyone understood one thing. They were Conner and Travis Stoll and by the look on their faces they were going to play a prank in 5sec…4sec…3…sec…2sec…1sec, just before they threw something from their hands, Thalia screamed "DUCK!" bringing us out of our shock and we ducked. This girl Chelsey was slow at realizing that Thalia wanted her to duck, but she realized it soon enough to miss Travis`s shot, whatever he threw. I would have been happy if it hit her. I was sure she had a crush on him. However, back to the prank. We ducked and then I heard a _blast! _like a balloon blasting , a _splash! _and a scream worthy of Aphrodite. I heard chucking and could hear Percy trying to stifle a laugh. I oened my eyes t see what happened. What I saw made me want to laugh so badly, I could die laughing.

In front of me was Amber, with all her makeup covered with a layer of PEANUT BUTTER with res balloon pieces stuck on her face. She had a expression of complete horror on her face. She looked around and when she noticed that many people were trying not to laugh at her and that Percy , Travis, Connor, Nico (yes Nico), Thalia and me were rolling on the ground laughing at her, she… well, she screamed again. And believe me when I say I heard the sound of a glass piece cracking. After that Amber just ran to the girls room muttering about peanut butter make up.

"That was, HILARIOUS!" Percy said as he got up.

"AWESOME" Thalia said.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" I called out.

"AT" Travis said running to me.

" YOUR" Conner said running to me right after Travis.

"SERVICE!" they said in unison.

"This must be the first time in life I liked your pranks." I said grinning at them.

"Whoa, did a meteor hit your head? Or has the world gone upside down?" Travis asked.

" you actually like their plan? They aimed it on US!" Percy said.

"They might have aimed it at us but it got directed to the perfect target." I said looking in direction in which Amber ran.

"Wow Annabeth! You have a devil in you!" Thalia said, smirking. I just blushed.

"Anyways why are you here? I thought you`d be coming in the evening." Percy asked.

"We packed up our stuff yesterday itself. And we came early because we sto-" he looked at Chelsey who was standing with us. "I mean we 'borrowed' a car and came here. The rest will be coming at afternoon here or in the evening to your home. Talking about that, how did you know that we were coming? It was supposed to e a surprise." Travis replied and asked.

I glanced at Chelsey. I caught both the stoll`s collars and pulled them a little away. I know its rude but I knew they would ask me questions if I to; them to come aside for a bit. And I wasn't in a mood for answering. I told them what happened since yesterday from when she came till Percy`s talk with Ashley. As soon as I was done telling them the first thing both of them asked simultaneously was "Can we borrow your debit card?"

"NO"

"BUT-"

"NO!"

"JUST-"

"When I say NO, I mean NO. Especially not after Athena warning me Not to give you" They just pouted at that and we went to meet the others.

"Why did you pull them aside?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling them what all happened yesterday." I said as the bell rang signaling that the classes are going to start

**A/N- SMALL CHAPTER , I KNOW. BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ASHLEY IS GOING TO MEET PERCY. I THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWING MY STORY. SPECIAL THANKS TO DAUGHTER OF SEAWISDOM, FOR SENDING ME A PM , TELLING ME WHAT SHE LIKED IN MY STORY. THANKS TO ALLEN R FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS. THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS AGAIN. SO KEEP REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! BYE…**


	10. Its Chloe!

**A/N- WOOHOO! EXAMS ARE OVER! THANX FOR WAITING GUYS! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!...EVERYONE GO TO YOUTUBE AND SEARCH FOR 'RICK RIORDAN READS HOUSE OF HADES'. THE VIDEO TELLS WHAT Percy IS THINKING. ITS AMAZING!**

THALIA`S POV

Ok, Percy was starting to freak me out. He was happy when he saw Travis and Conner, weird, but I can understand. He was jumping in English class, extremely weird, but maybe because of Paul. But when he was literally dancing in the mathematics class… now that's saying something.

I never so Percy excited in studies and mathematics was something he hated the most… after Gaia and the giants of course. I sometimes have a doubt that he hates maths more than Kronos.

I couldn't resist anymore and I turned towards him. Just when I was about to ask, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Just before Percy got up from his place I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him the ' stay here or I will fry you' look. He gulped and waited. When everyone left the room and Annabeth was really annoyed that she is late for her next class, I starting talking to Percy.

"Ok kelp head, now tell me. Why are you so exited?"

"Ok, let me think…. Maybe because all our demigod friends are coming here? Maybe because I understood that all of us are going to stay together at my place? because I am soon going to meet them ? maybe because I am going to meet my FIRST EVER SIBLING?" he replied sarcasm dripping from each word.

"she is not your first sibling, even Tyson is your sibling." Travis said.

"Tyson is Percy`s half-brother. Chloe will be Percy`s sister not half-sister, because sally adopted her."Annabeth replied.

"Exactly, now let`s go, I don't want to be too late for homeroom." Percy chimed in, before pecking Annabeth on the lips and and leaving for homeroom.

Ashley/ Chloe`s POV

I was pretty sure it was lunch time at goode high, cause when we reached my brother`s school, I saw people sneaking out of the school and some eating hamburgers. Rachel came and stood beside me and asked "Ready to meet kelp head?"

"hey! He is my brother!"

"that he is, but he is still no less than a kelp head." I giggled at that.

"Let`s go, I want to watch prissy`s fasce when he sees all of us." Clarisse said.

"Let`s go! Team LEO!" Leo shouted as we started walking towards the office to get my visitors pass.

" hey lady, we need a visitors pass for prissy`s sis-" Clarisse started but Piper cut her.

"Good afternoon miss, can we get our schedules? We are new here. Our names are Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Leo, Chris, Grover, Katie, Hazel, Will, Frank, Rachel and Reyna." Piper said.

"Sure, sugar" the lady said.

"Thanks, we also a need a visitors pass for a seven year old girl." She said pointing towards me. "Her name is Ashley Chloe Jackson."

"You mean, is she related to Percy Jackson?" the lady asked. She knows my brother?

"Yes ma`am."

"Ok, here you go! Have a good that at goode!" she said before we started walking towards the cafeteria where according to Will and Clarisse my brother along with his best friend Annabeth is.

Percy`s POV

"Hey Percy, what`s wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"It`s almost the end of lunch and they didn't come." I replied.

"Percy maybe they will co-" she stopped and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry seaweed brain. You are going to meet them in no time."

"How? I mean like I want to see them now! They we-"

"Miss me already Prissy?" I heard someone say. I knew it was Clarisse. She was after all she was my so-called sword-fighting teacher at Goode.

"Hey Clarisse." I said back. Not even looking back at her.

"Hey Perrrrcy!"This time it was Grover voice. _Wait! Grover`s?_

"G-man?" My eyes widened when I saw him right in front of me.

"The flesh and blood." He replied.

"Her kelp head" Rachel said as she came forward.

"Rachel!" Annabeth said and hugged her.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Nico! Man how`s life?" Leo asked as he went towards Nico.

"Jason!" Thalia said as he went to hug her brother.

"Hey bro!" Travis said as both Travis and Conner walked towards Chris and started talking to him.

"hey Percy" Will said. Then he walked towards Travis and started talking with them.

"Hey Percy, don't want to meet her?" Reyna asked pointing towards a girl who was standing behind Piper and Katie looking a bit nervous. I looked at her carefully and realized that she was Chloe. Everyone stopped talking around me. Even all the mortal students in cafeteria were seeing what was going on. I bent and put one knee on the ground so that I match Chloe`s height. Chloe looked at me and she came forward taking tiny steps. She didn't leave Piper`s hand. She just stood in front of Piper looking at me.

"Percy?" she asked. I nodded

"Big brother?" She asked again. I nodded, again. She came two steps forward.

"Posei-" she started but Piper cut her off with a 'shh'. Well, she had to. Chloe was going to say our dad`s name.

"sorry!" She said to Piper and turned towards me.

"So, your Tysons brother?" She asked me again another question and I nodded again.

"Cabin 3?" I nodded.

"Have riptide?" I nodded, AGAIN. But I wasn't irritated. I was happy to hear Chloe`s sweet voice.

"Ok, is she Athe- I mean Annabeth`s sibing or Percy`s? she asks to many Questions!" Thalia interrupted. I gave her the deluxe glare and so did Annabeth.

"Have you never seen any pictures of me?" I asked Chloe.

"I did, but Aunty Wisdom says you should never trust your eyes at sight."

"Wait, what? Annabeth`s mom gives you advises?" I asked shocked.

"She is blessed by wisdom" Reyna said.

"Blessed by whom?" I and Thalia asked shocked, simultaneously.

"You heard it right. Actually she is blessed by a couple of your cousins and other relatives." I understood that cousins and relatives here are the gods.

"You are?" I asked Ashley.

"I am."

"Awesome" I told her, grinning. Then she did something really surprising. She ran towards me and hugged me. I was shocked but then I hugged her back soon.

"Annabeth can we go home ,like, now. We will go to mom`s place and then home. Please, please please!" I asked her. Chloe giggled beside me. Annabeth put on her thinking face. She must be thinking whether missing school is a good thing or not.

"Ok Percy, but only this once!"

"Yes! Let`s go guys" I said before we left. Going home was kind of a problem. My Mercedes was too small for so many demigods. But obviously not fitting in a car was not the biggest problem in our lives. Travis and Conner managed to borrow a car, again. So it was all set.

At Sally`s Home. Still Percy`s POV

"Hey Mom!" I shouted as I entered.

"Hey Percy! Miss me already?" she asked from the kitchen.

"NO, just go you some suprises."

"What sup- Oh hello children!" my mom said as she came out of the kitchen. She looked at everyone and then her eyes landed on a particular demigod.

"Chloe, don't wanna give a hug?" my mom asked as she bent down on her knees.

"MOMMY!" Chloe screamed and ran to gave mom a hug.

"Mom let me introduce you to all of them" I said as I called my mom towards Jason.

"This is Jason Grace, remember I told you about Thalia`s brother? He`s the guy I was talking about. Mom looked a bit confused and turned towards Thalia for confirmation. Maybe she got confused because Jason and Thalia do not look alike. But when Thalia nodded, her expression turned into a kind one. She surprised Jason by hugging him and said, "Hi I am Sally, nice to meet you." Jason looked pleased. "Jason Grace, ma`ma" he said. "Just call me Sally. My mom replied.

"This is Piper McLean, the charmspeaker." I said as we moved towards her. "hello Piper!, its good to meet you, by the way, thanks for saving my son, you know, from the eidolons and all." I and Piper blushed out of embarrassment and then we turned to Reyna.

"This is Reyna..…., Reyna what`s your last name?" I asked as I noticed she never told me her last name. She stiffened like how Thalia becomes when someone calls her by her last name. "I don't know and even if I do, I shall not tell" she said in a steely voice. I frowned a bit and looked at my mom. She looked as calm as ever. "Reyna? I see. You must be the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Percy told me about you. She said and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Reyna`s expression suddenly softened and I could bet I saw her get a little bit teary but she soon composed her posture to the usual one. Next was Hazel.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." I said. My mom smiled at her ," You have got nice curls in your hair." My mom complimented her. "Thank you!" Hazel replied happily. Then we turned to Frank.

"Mom, this is Frank Zhang. Remember? The descendent of Poseidon? He is the one. "Oh is it so?" My mom asked Frank. "Y-Yes" he replied shyly. My mom just smiled at him. "You've got some talent Frank." And then swe turned towards Leo.

"Mom, this is Leo. The builder of the argo II. He can repair anything and can also create fire on his own." "I know Percy. You told me about him." She said before she started examining Leo. Leo was acting strange. He didn't look the way he usually was. He was looking sad and lost. I don't why my mom did this but what she did was bent till her mouths were close to Leo`s ears and whispered something in his ears. At first Leo`s eyes widened and then what happened was really weird. He hugged my mom tightly( What is with all these hugs today?) and…..and started crying. Literally. He whispered in my mom`s ears . "By the way Leo, thanks for helping my son. I am pretty sure if it wasn't for your mechanical and technology stuff, Percy would stay in the T-T-Tartarus ,"She said the word 'Tartarus' carefully. Suddenly all the things that happened in Tartarus started crossing my mind. "Just to close the gates from the other side." My mom continued. My head started to spin. Looking at Leo reminded me of fire and fire reminded me of the river of fire. _That river of fire in Tartarus. Annabeth tried to drink in it, Oh no Annabeth!_

My head started to lose control. I held my head tightly. "Percy?" my mom asked and I could acknowledge the tension in her voice. I wanted to reply but could not. The pain started to increase. I started screaming. I could not bear the pain. I fell to my knees. And then I remembered Annabeth. I used all my strength to turn towards her and I saw her eyes. The grey eyes which now looked lost. "Annabeth!" I shouted. It came out as a whimper. I couldn't breathe anymore. My lungs started to hurt. It was like I was back in Tartarus. I looked at Annabeth again. She was staring dead down at me. She was going to have one of those freeze shots, and no one was able to notice her as everyone was concentrated on me. I had to do something. I gathered all the little amount of energy I had left. "Annabeth" I tried to scream. It came in a really, really hushed voice, but luckily Katie and Thalia managed to understand what I said. The last thing I remember was Thalia and Katie shouting "Annabeth!" and leaving my side to catch Annabeth just before she fainted and Chloe screaming my name and crying. Even at that particular moment I couldn`t help but think how sweet Chloe`s voice was how beautiful Annabeth looked. Even though Annabeth was not conscious I said one last thing. " I love you, Annabeth". I thought I saw a slightest of smile on Annabeth`s face but I couldn`t confirm it. I used up all my power. The pain took over me and I fainted.

**A/N- HEY GUYS! PLZZ READ MY FIRST ONE-SHOT 'A QUEST FOR LOVE' AND TELL ME HOW IS IT. ALSO THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AFTER OCTOBER 8****TH**** AS I AM GOING OUT OF STATION. I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE CAUSE I DID NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME. I AM SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU ALL. LOVE YOU GUYS! PLZZ REVIEW! BYE…..**


	11. I Love You

**A/N- HEY GUYS! I`M BACK! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG WHILE. I CANT BELIEVE IT! THE WAIT IS OVER! ****HOUSE OF HADES IS HERE! ****ANYWAYS, ****HERE IS THE NEW CAPTER! PLZZ REVIEW. TEL ME WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! EXCUSE THE GRAMMER MISTAKES!**

Annabeth`s POV

Looking at Percy screaming in pain… I could not bear it. He was looking so sullen and pained… I wasn't able to hold myself anymore. I wanted to rush and help him, but my body wouldn't let me. I could not stand it. I thought Percy was stronger than me, I thought he could hold his mind out of Tartarus. But I was wrong. After all Percy too, was a demigod like me. He too suffered Tartarus like me. He too will have freeze shots like me. All those demigods who fought in the giant war were here. It was already reminding us of the giant war. Even the slightest hint of Tartarus at this point would hit us on the spot. The sight of him like that, on the ground, trying to speak, though he was not even able to whisper, made me want cry. It made me want to find the fates and murder them. Made me want to run into the seas and find Poseidon and ask him why did he ever meet Sally. Made me want to fight Chaos himself for creating demigods. Out of every other Person in the world, why should it always be Percy? Now I felt angry on Percy. Why did he save me? Why didn't he leave me? Why didn't he just go away? Why did he Love me? Slowly I started feeling angry on myself. Why did I love him? Why did I be so dumb not to cut that web? Why didn't I pull my hand away when he was holding me? Why didn't I tell him that I hate him or abuse him in some way so that he would leave me? Because I was selfish. I wanted Percy by my side till the end. Because I loved him too much. Because I knew I couldn't live without Percy. It was all my fault. All mine.

All this thoughts surfed my brain in such a speed that I was standing still, not even moving my eyelids to blink. My brain felt like it wanted to explode and I collapsed. I don't know what happened but I landed on something soft. The last thing I heard before my senses blackened were a few simple words.

"I love you, Annabeth." It`s funny how only these simple worlds can mean the world to you. I smiled apart from the fact that thousands of things were swirling in my brain. After all, it was Percy. The one who could make you smile even at the time of Death. He was my Seaweed Brain.

Leo`s POV

I know you all must be thinking what Sally told me. For a fraction of second it was difficult for me too to analyze what she was speaking.

"Percy told me your mother`s name was Esperanza Valdez, is it true?" she asked me when she started whispering.

"mmhmmm" I said silently. I had a doubt anyone else could hear me.

"Do you know that I know her?" she asked. I was shocked. She just continued speaking.

"I met her a few years ago. She was right here in this very house. And we were talking about you." These words took the Hades out of me. How did she meet my mom? Why were they talking about me.

"Hera herself sent your mom here." Sally said. _What? Hera?_

"Hera knew she was in danger. Esperanza asked me to take care of you if something happens to her. She told me every small detail about you and your behavior, how sho should be treated, and other stuff. She loved you Leo, she loved you so much. She knew about your future. She was terrified something might happen to you. She loved you so much that she put her life at stake for you. It was she who told Hera to train you as one of the seven. She wanted you to become powerful so that you could fight the world. Hera actually did not accept this. It was your mom who forced it. She didn't know you would have to go through all this if you were one of the seven. She believed in you. That's why Hera sent your mom to me to talk to me. It was fixed that after the giant war is over, you would live with me and I would care for you just like a mother cares for her child, _if _something happens to your mother. Remember Leo, even thought Hera is the queen of gods, she is the goddess if family." I broke into tears. My mom loved me so much, and I couldn't even tell her how much I loved her back. She trusted me, and I couldn't even tell her that I kept her trust alive. She even helped me find a mom to replace her just so that I have someone to take care of me. I couldn't repay her in anyway. I bent closer to Sally`s ear.

"Does this mean…I can…..Call you M-m-m- MOM?" I asked. She smiled, telling me that I can. I sobbed like crazy and I couldn't hold myself anymore. I hugged her, real tight. From now on she was Leo`s Mom. My mom.

Annabeth`s POV

I was having the same dream I had last night. Chloe trying to speak between her sobs, me trying to soothe her and all, but this time, I didn't wake up, the dream shifted. Now, I was standing in a white room. In front of me, I could see to figures walking towards me. As they came closer, I recognized them. Poseidon and Athena. I bent down in front of them.

"Rise, my child. We have less time, you are going to wake up" Athena said. I stood immediately waiting for them to speak.

"The dream you got is neither true nor false." Poseidon stated.

"What do you mean?"

"What we mean to say is that, it's a precaution. Breathe in the surroundings Annabeth, understand them, understand what we are trying to tell you. My father is as foolish as ever. Even after the giant war he thinks not warning demigods about the new problems is not a problem. He thinks he can solve any problem by himself. Annabeth, the training rooms in Perseus` house are not simply to practice, they are for you to train harder, harder than ever." My mom said.

"Annabeth, half-bloods never have good fates. The stronger you are, the worse your life is. There is always something stronger than the other. There was always something stronger than the Titans and there is always something stronger than the giants. Don`t fail us Daughter of Athena." He said and then came close to my ear. "It`s not your fault. Percy would never think that you're the reason for his pain. He knows better than that. Don`t over think yourself. Just promise me to take care of him, will you?" he asked. "You don't need to take a promise, I would do it anyways." I said truthfully. He smiled softly. "Your prove yourself a lot worthy to be a child of Athena and maybe a little of Aphrodite too." He said, chuckling. My glared playfully at Poseidon,_ playfully?_ While I before my dream faded.

I opened my eyes I and looked around. By the looks of a the room, I guessed it was Percy`s room. I looked to my left and noticed Percy sleeping right beside me. His eyebrows were scrunched and there was sweat all over his face. His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was speaking. So leaned in closer.

"Annabe….never leave…..love you…protect you till the end." I could make out his words as I leaned in closer and closer to his ear. Before I could hold myself, I crashed my lips to his. He jolted awake in shock but soon joined it. We kept kissing until we had to break to breath. Percy then cupped my face with his palms and connected or foreheads making me look into his eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know." These were the only words we spoke before we got lost into each other`s eyes. I kept staring into those sea green eyes. Now that I had time to notice, I noticed that Percy`s eyes weren't just sea green. They kept changing into their color into shades of blue and green. They showed oceans and seas and lakes and… you name it. You could literally see the slashing waves in those eyes. The beautiful curves of the waves and the foam they form after they crash to shores. His eyes were full of water. Then with a jolt I realized that his eyes were actually filled with tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked. He gave me a confused look and then realization struck him and he wiped his tears away. _Great! I found a boyfriend who doesn't even know his crying until someone tells him._ But I still liked that fact anyways. After wiping he resumed to the position we were in. After sometime, he spoke.

"Annabeth, why do you love me?"

Now, I would like to speak the truth. I wanted to say something like, "Because you are handsome, always take care of me, protect me, stood by my side…." And all that kind of stuff. But I didn't. I let my heart take over my mind, let my heart speak.

"Because I know that you love me." Percy smiled the softest and the most sparkling smile he ever smile before he kissed me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked.

"No you didn't"

"Good, because I don't know whether there is a number existing in this world that could describe the amount of love I have for you." I didn't know what to say. I was in loss of words. Yes, Annabeth Chase, supposed to be the most powerful Athena`s child, was at loss of words. But that did not hurt my pride, that did my effect my fatal flaw. Because it was Percy who made me this. He didn't hurt but more over increased my pride. Maybe the fates weren't that bad after all.

Sally`s POV

Before you judge me as an eavesdropper or anything else, let me tell this to you. I was just going to enter Percy`s room when I heard them speaking. And that`s why I didn't disturb them and waited till they finished outside the door.

Whatever, I finally got to know one thing. Till now, I thought Percy loved Annabeth. But today I found out he doesn't love her. He lives for her.

Chloe`s POV

Okay, I know being a demigod and all I have to stay strong and all (according to Clarisse) but how could I? I finally meet my brother after years and within one hour of knowing him, I find him on the ground, screaming, and scaring the Hades out of me. When I saw Percy and Annabeth, I dashed through every one not caring who was tripped over by him and hugged my brother, real tight. Well, I hugged his waist as he was too tall for me, but the point is, I hugged him.

"Whoa" Percy said as he bent down and hugged me also making it easy for me to hug him.

"Did I bow the daylights out of you little girl?" Percy asked humor laced in every word. I looked up at him.

"Brother?" I asked softly. His eyes suddenly turned a little soft.

"Can I shoot you?" I asked innocently batting my eyelashes. Annabeth chuckled and with that everyone started laughing. Including my brother.

"Like brother, like sister." Rachel mused. We all just laughed harder at that. Then we said good bye to mommy and left to my Brother`s home, or as Percy called it, our home.

Reyna`s POV

When we reached Perc-OUR home, the only words that came out of everyone`s mouth, who were seeing the house were the first time were. "Holy H-"

"Uh-uh, no using my father`s name as a curse". Everyone resumed to looking at the house but this time we just said, "Whoa!"

I couldn't believe it, the architecture was magnificent. Everyone was surprised when Percy told us that the architecture was done by Athena herself. But what shocked Reyna the most was the fact that her carving was there in the group of those demigods carved on the front. She thought that only the seven demigods of the prophecy along with a few Greek demigods were there. But when she noticed her carving, beside Leo, holding hands (**A/N- I WORSHIP LEYNA!**) …. It was beautiful. She inwardly thanked Athena for this.

Reyna felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned to see Leo looking at her grinning madly. She blushed a little and the she noticed Chris and Will talking to an offended looking Chloe. I went towards her. As I was going I signaled Percy to look at Chloe. He too noticed and followed. When we reached, I bent down and asked Chloe,

"What`s wrong Chloe?"

"Even you are there!"

"Pardon?"

"Even you are there in those carvings! Why am I not there?" Percy bent beside me.

"Hey Chloe, look here." Percy said. Chloe looked at him.

"It was the picture we took right after the giant war. As you were lucky to not be a part of the giant war, your carving is not there. You should be glad." Chloe looked into Percy`s eyes and I am pretty sure Percy was now remembering all those people who died in the war, because his eyes turned sad and Chloe suddenly felt satisfied.

"Okay then." Percy said, getting up and getting everybody`s attention. "Let`s go in and select your rooms. We have to also buy some beds for those who don't like to sleep on the ground. I went towards Leo caught his hand and slowly, together we all walked into our new home.

After a lot, and I mean A LOT of quarrelling we decided our rooms. Chloe`s room was beside Percy`s. Piper`s room was beside Jason`s, who`s was beside Leo`s and mine was beside his. Katie`s was beside Travis`s and his was beside Conner`s. Rachel`s was beside Clarisse`s. Her room was beside Chris`s and his was beside Will`s. After getting settled we all came downstairs, and Percy gave us a tour of the whole house.

After a number of 'ooh's and 'whoa's, we came back downstairs. Then Leo started speaking.

"Guy, I want to tell you what I and Sally spoke about. Suddenly everyone lost interest in looking around and turned to Leo to know what had happened. He told us everything from how Sally said she knew Leo`s mom, till how Leo asked her can he call her mom. He looked nervously at Percy and so did everyone else. Thalia and Annabeth looked as if they were trying not to explode from controlling laughter. Percy looked like he was about to pass out when suddenly his face was splashed with water. Everyone turned to look at Nico, as he was the one who threw water. Percy just shuddered before he went and gave a manly hug to Leo.

"We are however related by the gods. No problem in having another sibling." Percy stated. The he again muttered. "I need to find out how many more siblings my mom is hiding from me." Eveyone became silent before they burst out laughing.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"Kelp head" Thalia added.

"Fish face" Nico continued.

"Death breath" Percy said. And slowly a war of words started. After passing some really sweet words to one another, Rachel and I shouted. "SHUT UP". Rachel continued, "You guys may not care, but I don't want certain innocent minds to get spoilt." She said keeping on glancing at Chloe. Realization struck them and apologized. Bye the time all this drama was over, the moon had already come up. We decided to not waste time and went for shopping.

**A/N- SO, HOW WAS IT GUYS? AWESOME? GOOD? AVERAGE? BAD? WORST? REVIEW AND TELL ME. THANK YOU FOR READING. READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW! BYE…..**


End file.
